


waste away with me

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 92
Words: 24,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short Romanogers prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I will mark explicit chapters with an *The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts), [Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwynn_5002/gifts), [OTPTillTheEnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPTillTheEnd/gifts), [rickrollerblades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickrollerblades/gifts), [xo_stardust720](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_stardust720/gifts), [aquajules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquajules/gifts), [sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/gifts), [ym4yum1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ym4yum1/gifts), [turntostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntostone/gifts), [Mustang_Girl16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/gifts).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[Stripper AU' for heyfrenchfreudiana](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22067369)

3\.  '[Bakery AU' for betshead](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22067384)

4\.  '[College AU' for roomtemperaturewater](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22067414)

5\.  "[Because I love you, okay?"; 'Hurt/Comfort' for i-cannot-escape-this-fandom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22067435)

6\.  "[You look so sexy when you're ignoring me' for dwyn5002](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22067489)

7\.  '[Corn maze' for agentskyebarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22067516)

8\.  '[Jock/Nerd AU' for roomtemperaturewater](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22067564)

9\.  '[Snuggles'; "My leg is asleep"; "Stop fidgeting" for i-cannot-escape-this-fandom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22067597)

10\.  '[Raindrops' for heyfrenchfreudiana](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22067633)

11\.  "[I can't do this anymore"; 'Deceit'; "Dinner's cold, again." for i-cannot-escape-this-fandom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22067909)

12\.  "[I can't do this anymore"; 'Break up' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22067927)

13\.  '[One gets hurt/in the hospital'; "I'm no good for you" for marsvronica](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22067954)

14\.   ***** '[Scream louder and I'll f*** harder' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22068002)

15\.   ***** '[Look deep into my eyes, princess'; 'face up, a** down, c*** inside'; 'Do you want it harder, sweetheart?' for akarihyde](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22068065)

16\.   ***** '[Watching us f*** in the mirror' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22068113)

17\.   ***** '[When his writing makes you wet' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22068197)

18\.  '[Pirate AU' for rickrollerblades](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22068221)

19\.  '[Science Experiment AU' for rickrollerblades](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22068275)

20\.  '[Vampire AU' for plyfunfunfun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22068317)

21\.   ***** "[Only when I give you permission" for girlwiththeredpurse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22068596)

22\.  '[Ice skating' for aquajules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22068647)

23\.  '[Wrath' for aquajules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22068683)

24\.   ***** '[Lust' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22068710)

25\.  '[Wrath (ii)' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22068743)

26\.  "[Shouldn't have touched it" for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22068761)

27\.  '[First kiss' for ym4yum1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22068785)

28\.   ***** '[First time together' for aquajules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22068809)

29\.  '[Proposal' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22068836)

30\.  '[Huddling for warmth' for aquajules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22717937)

31\.  '[Babyfic' for aquajules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22718006)

32\.  '[Secret marriage' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22718522)

33\.  '[Friends to lovers' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22718570)

34\.  '[Pregnancy' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22718858)

35\.  '[Coffee Shop AU' for i-cannot-escape-this-fandom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/22750109)

36\.  '[Hungry Like the Wolf' for llygaidwideshut](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/23522838)

37\.  '[Candyman' for winterswitch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/23524452)

38\.  '[It Was a Shit Show' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/23648973)

39\.  '[Wicked Games' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/23652144)

40\.  '[I Need You Tonight' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/23652168)

41\.   ***** '[Biting; Inside a Car; Wet & Messy' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/24315669)

42\.   ***** '[Oral Sex; Semi-Public; Begging' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/24315696)

43\.   ***** '[Dirty Talk; Striptease' for aquajules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/24338259)  

44\.   ***** '[Wet & Messy; Body Paint' for aquajules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/24338436)

45\.   ***** '[Frottage; Inside a car; wet & messy' for i-cannot-escape-this-fandom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/24340890)

46\.   ***** '[Sex Pollen; Exhibitionism; Orgasm Delay' for i-cannot-escape-this-fandom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/24340944)

47\.   ***** '[Sex Pollen' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/24340986)

48\.   ***** '[Nipple play; Restraints; Ice play' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/24360666)

49\.  '[Oh! Darlin'' for heyfrenchfreudiana](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420164)

50\.  '[It's Only Love' for samttuummaa](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420188)

51\.  '[Locked Up In Ideas' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420248)

52\.  '[Something' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420278)

53\.  '[Girl' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420299)

54\.  '[In My Life' for samttuummaa](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420314)

55\.  '[Do You Want to Know a Secret?" for samttuummaa](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420338)

56\.  '[Blessings' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420359)

57\.  '[Not Weird' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420374)

58\.  '[Teenage Dirtbag' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420395)

59\.  '[Remedy' for faith2nyc](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420413)

60\.  '[Us Against the World' for Michelle :)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420422)

61\.   ***** '[Ad Infinitum Pt. 2' for ice326](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420440)

62\.  '[One Love' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420446)

63\.  '[Banana Pancakes' for ice326](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420455)

64\.  '[We Don't Talk Anymore' for emily-is-hungry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420491)

65\.  '[Little Talks' for thecaptainsass](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420506)

66\.  '[Move Together' for heyfrenchfreudiana](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420527)

67\.  '[Heartbeat' for swifteforeverandalways](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420545)

68\.  '[She's So High' for WildChildALR](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420575)

69\.  '[Round Here' for samttuummaa](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420578)

70\.   ***** '[Anna Begins' for samttuummaa](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420599)

71\.  '[If I Let You Go' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420605)

72\.   ***** '[I Lay My Love on You' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420641)

73\.   ***** '[Bump n' Grind' for ice326](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420659)

74\.   ***** '[The Boy is Mine' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420668)

75\.   ***** '[Everlong' for myloveiamthespeedofsound](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420683)

76\.   ***** '[More Than Words' for heyfrenchfreudiana](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420698)

77\.   ***** '[Truly Madly Deeply' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420710)

78\.  '[You Drive Me Crazy' for spazzgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25420716)

79\.   ***** '[Laid' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/25425495)

80\.  '[Smoke' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/26749914)

81\.  '[Fire Alarm AU' for aquajules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/26855973)

82\.  '[Interesting' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/27020955)

83\.  '[Corn Maze' for gomustanggirl16](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/27357816)

84\.  '[Farmer's Market' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/27499005)

85\.  '[Bonfire' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/27691602)

86.  '[Thank goodness you're here!' for aquajules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/31257453)

87.  '[Baby fic' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/31257492)

88.   ***** '[Illicit' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/33009468)

89.   ***** '[Antiques' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/33656298)

90.   ***** '[Bubble baths' for gomustanggirl16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/33704112)

91.  '[Friends to lovers' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/34068113)

92.  '[Strawberries' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827096/chapters/34090958)


	2. 'Stripper AU' for heyfrenchfreudiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147516108399/romanogers-stripper-or-sex-worker-au).

Natasha bit her lip to stop from laughing nervously as she slipped the twenty in “The Captain’s” lycra shorts.  If nothing else, he was pretty to look at, with that blonde-haired, blue-eyed, clean-shaven boy-next-door look. 

Of course there was something else, there was always something else.  The look in his eyes when they met hers.  That hunger that she tried to convince herself wasn’t anything but a way to weasel more tips out of her.  

The way his hips moved when he was near her.  There was no way she was imagining that.  

Oh.  And he asked for her number.  There was that.  

She gave it.  Because why the fuck not?  Natasha Romanov could live a little.  There was nothing wrong with that.  


	3. 'Bakery AU' for betshead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147522512944/romanorogers-rogers-works-makes-bread-at-a-bakery).

“Got anything sweet?” Natasha asked, leaning against the back door, her red hair catching the morning sun as it rose behind her.  

“Not yet,” Steve answered immediately, kicking himself when he looked at her, when he realized exactly what she was asking.  

“How long’s the wait?” she countered immediately, not missing a beat.  

He gulped, “I have a break coming up in about ten minutes…”  

She hummed, leaning forward on the counter in front of him, giving him an eye-full of her cleavage.  “I guess I can wait.”  


	4. 'College AU' for roomtemperaturewater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147553444839/college-au-romanogers).

Natasha took a sip from the red solo cup, she was holding while meandering out onto the front porch of the frat house.  

People were sprawled all over, so it took her a while to find a secluded place on Greek Row.  Just somewhere to catch her breath and recuperate from the at times overwhelming social interactions involved with Frat parties.  

She leaned against a tree and sank down to the ground.  

The rustling behind her had her on edge until she saw who it was.  

“Rogers…” she said quietly, not wanting to startle him.  

He looked down, smiling when he saw her on the ground.  “Taking a breather, Natasha?”  

“You know it.” 

“Enough air for me?”  

“Always.”  


	5. "Because I love you, okay?"; 'Hurt/Comfort' for i-cannot-escape-this-fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148613240604/romanogers-6-and-18).

Natasha never asked for this.  She never would have thought she needed it.  But Steve always seemed to know exactly what she needed.  It was annoying. 

She rested her head against his chest and he stroked her hair.  “How do you always know just what I need?” she asked, the question coming out slightly harsher than she’d intended.  

Steve shrugged.  “I don’t know.  Because I love you, I guess.”  


	6. "You look so sexy when you're ignoring me" for dwyn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149677325794/stevenatasha-you-look-so-sexy-when-youre).

“I’m not ignoring you…” he smirked.  “I’m trying to finish my reps.”  

Natasha moved in front of him, straddling the bench he was sitting on.  “No, go ahead.  Finish your reps.”

He leveled his gaze to hers. “And what will you be doing?”  

She arched a brow deftly, placing her hands on her knees and pressing them further apart.  “Watching you…” she breathed, biting her bottom lip.  


	7. 'Corn maze' for agentskyebarnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150010714999/stevenatasha-corn-maze).

“It was this way…” Steve said, making another right.  He skidded to a stop when he realized they’d hit yet another dead end.  

Natasha chuckled.  “Let’s just run through the corn.  I bet everyone else is already out…”  

“You can’t do that, Nat…it’s against the rules.”  

“Okay, fine…I’ll pay you with ten kisses if you get us out within ten minutes.”  

Steve craned his neck, looking around for employees.  “Okay, but try not to trample any corn…”  


	8. 'Jock/Nerd AU' for roomtemperaturewater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149002446524/stevenatasha-jocknerd-au).

“So…what’s a guy like you doing in a class like this?” drawled Natasha as she slid into the seat beside Steve.  Art History was an elective.  A pretty oblique one at that.  Only for people interested in taking the CLEP test for college credit.  Steve and his letterman jacket stuck out like a sore thumb.

He grinned, turning to look at her.  “Well, it has HALF to do with me wanting to go to an arts college next year…and HALF to do with this girl…”  

Natasha blushed and pushed her glasses up on her nose.  “Tell me about this girl…”  


	9. 'Snuggles'; "My leg is asleep"; "Stop fidgeting" for i-cannot-escape-this-fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151219385274/stevenatasha-3-19-20).

Snuggling was a lot harder than it was cracked up to be.  Steve rolled over, tugging the blanket off Natasha’s shoulder.  Again.  

“Stop fidgeting…” she groused, yanking the blanket back and moving her cold feet up to warm them on Steve’s legs.  

He winced at the cold and shifted again, finally finding a position that was comfortable for both of them.

At least, it was at first.

Natasha groaned.  “Now my leg’s asleep.”  

“Deal with it,” Steve teased, wrapping his arms around her waist.


	10. 'Raindrops' for heyfrenchfreudiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151217736039/stevenatasha-4).

Steve let his fingers trail up and down Natasha’s spine, her hair tossed gracefully over one shoulder as she clung to him.  The sweat on their skin was nearly the only evidence of their afternoon activities.  

The rain fell steadily, hitting the window in torrents as the wind whipped and changed direction. It was chaos outside.

But in here?  In here, time stood still.  And he’d stay here with her forever if he could.  


	11. "I can't do this anymore"; 'Deceit'; "Dinner's cold, again." for i-cannot-escape-this-fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151545951019/stevenatasha-6-8-17).

“Dinner’s cold again…” Natasha said, sliding Steve’s plate into the microwave.

He didn’t say a word. “Why didn’t you tell me, Natasha?”

“Tell you what?  About dinner?  I believe I always serve it at the same time.”

“Don’t be coy.  You know what I’m talking about…” He sounded tired. As tired as she was.  

“Which one?” she asked, sighing.  “I have about four missions you could possibly be talking about.”  

He exhaled loudly.  “I can’t do this anymore.  I can’t deal with the deceit, Natasha.  You have to tell me something…let me in somewhere.”  

She slid his plate in front of him, the ceramic scraping loudly against the tiled tabletop.  “You know I can’t.  No more than I already have.  If you can’t deal…there’s the door…” she gestured and scooped up her plate, sitting down to eat her dinner cold.


	12. "I can't do this anymore"; 'Break up' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151545307049/stevenatasha-6-10).

“What exactly are you saying, Steve?”  Natasha crossed her arms over her middle, peering deep into his steely blue eyes.

“What I’m saying…” he trailed off shaking his head.  “Never mind…just…forget it.”  

“No way…I’m like an elephant, Steven Grant. I never forget.”

“Fine,” he snapped.  “What I’m saying is…is…I can’t do this anymore, Natasha.”  


	13. 'One gets hurt/is in the hospital'; "I'm no good for you" for marsvronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151518395564/stevenatasha-14-15).

Steve’s fingers brushed along her cheek, he tried to stop the way his heart clenched when Natasha turned towards his hand, seeking more of his touch.  She looked so much smaller, wrapped in a hospital gown and hooked up to all these machines.  

No matter how he tried, he couldn’t stop the guilt, couldn’t stop the barrage of feelings…feelings that this was his fault.  Again. He’d led the team into danger and all he could think about now was how small and human she’d looked when she’d gone down.  

Natasha was larger than life in his mind…on the field…in his bed.  She took up all the space in every room she entered, so commanding was the woman who’d stolen his heart.  

But it was clear now. She was only human.  Like the rest of them.  

A tear dripped down his cheek as he whispered, “I’m no good for you, Natasha.”  


	14. *"Scream louder and I'll f*** harder" for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 May 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/145177340574/romanogers-35).

“Please…” Natasha begged, pressing her hips back against his.  “Please, I need it harder…”  

Steve’s mouth was hanging open, hips pumping into her shallowly.  He reached down, towards her face, two fingers bluntly pushing their way into her mouth.  She sucked them eagerly, wetting them with her saliva before he pulled them back out.

He pressed them against her aching clit, drawing tight circles around it as he continued to shallowly pump his hard length inside her.  

“I want to hear you…” he murmured.  “Let me hear you, Natasha…”  His fingers quickened, “Let me hear you…”

She moaned, her walls clenching around him as he pulled back, pressing into her a little harder. A little closer to where she wanted him.

“Steve…”  

“Need to hear you…” he licked his lips.  “Natasha…please…”  

She let her head hit the pillow behind her, giving herself over to the sensations and crying out her pleasure to the ceiling of his bedroom.  

By the time she came, he was fucking into her so hard that the headboard was rattling, and she was practically screaming his praises to everyone within earshot.  

He followed her soon after, shuddering as he found his release, his hips slowing to a halt before he pulled out of her.  

“I’m going to have to MOVE, I hope you know…” she chuckled.  “Won’t be able to look my neighbors in the eyes again…”  


	15. *"Look deep into my eyes, princess."; 'Face down, a** up, c*** inside'; "Do you want it harder, sweetheart?" for akarihyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 May 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/144970815374/romanogers-73444).

“Look deep into my eyes, Princess…”

Natasha whimpered at the tone in his voice.  The commanding, domineering tone that she LOVED.  That she needed.  

She caught his gaze, staring deeply into his blue eyes as his fingers worked her clit feverishly. Steve’s face was dripping with sweat, the vein in his forehead was standing out.

“Spread your legs more for me…” he murmured, his fingers circling her clit even faster as she spread her legs apart on the bed, pushing her hips towards his kneeling form.  “Don’t come yet…”  

She nodded, her eyes slowly closing.  

“Eyes on me…” he reminded her, slowing his fingers.  

She focused on him, swallowing thickly as she tried to fight the urge to come.  The sticky tendrils of an orgasm were trying to grab at her, latch on and pull her under.  She tried to fight it, but it was becoming unbearable.  Just when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, he stopped.  

“Turn over…” he nudged her thigh a little.  

She did, thankful for the reprieve from his teasing, even though the ache in her clit was constant now. A constant reminder of how Steve was in control.  And how she fucking needed to let go sometimes.  

She didn’t worry about it. Knew he’d take care of her, trusted him to do that.  Loved him for it.  

He gently pressed her face down into the mattress, hauling her hips up so her ass was up in the air. He slid into without warning and she yelped at the sudden stretch.  The pleasurable stretch as he filled her completely.  

He began to thrust. Gently.  Nowhere near what she needed from him.  

Her clit burned, her cunt was clenching him, her whole body taut and primed to come and she just…couldn’t. Not unless he…God, she wanted him to fuck her.  

He chuckled and stopped moving altogether, pulling her hips back to meet his instead.  

The stretch of his cock inside her was the most frustrating.  She needed him to just…ram her.  Fuck her into the mattress, slide his stiff length over her g-spot.  

She let out a strangled moan as he rubbed her hip.  “Calm down…relax…Natasha…relax…”  

She tried.  Emptied her mind of anything other than his presence behind her.  She could feel her back and shoulders relax as her chest sank down towards the bed. He adjusted her hips, still just gently rocking into her.

“There…that’s it…now, do you want it harder, Sweetheart?”  


	16. *'Watching us f*** in the mirror' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 25 May 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/144942138929/romanogers-mirror-sexxxxx-and-or-chair-sexxxx-and).

Steve groaned and snapped his hips forward, watching their reflections in the mirror on her dresser. She was on all fours on top of her bed, he was pumping into her from behind like some kind of animal.  It was Natasha, she brought out this side in him. And he couldn’t complain.  He liked this.  

Her breasts bounced in time with his thrusting and her mouth was open, her face an expression of pure ecstasy.  

He still couldn’t believe he could make her look like that.  

Natasha Romanov, panting and whining and clenching around him.  

Sweat dripped down his forehead as he sped up yet again, the sound of them was almost enough to do him in. Wet slapping and his own heavy panting coupled with the breathy sounds she was making…

He grunted, thrusting a little harder, gripping her hips so tightly he was sure to leave bruises.  

She opened her eyes, catching his in the mirror.  Her gaze was hooded and a little fuzzy as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip before taking it between her teeth and pushing back against him. The long lines of her body arched and her walls squeezed him.  

That was it.  That was all it took.  

“I’m…I’m…”  

“Come for me…” she murmured, closing her eyes and bucking back against him when his rhythm faltered.

It exploded from the base of his spine, a hot burst of fire that he emptied inside her.  His whole body shook and quivered as he pulled out and flipped her over, burying his face between her legs.  

Her moans and shouts echoed in the room and he at once missed the mirror, because he wanted to see her as she fell apart.


	17. *'When his writing makes you wet' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 25 May 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/144941250424/romanogers-and-26).

Natasha joked with Steve about sexting before.  And he’d turned beet red and changed the subject.  

So, weeks later, when he was gone on a mission and she received a letter from him in the mail, she definitely wasn’t expecting what she found inside.  

> _Natasha,_
> 
> _I want you terribly right now, but we are thousands of miles apart. So I will write this in the hopes that you will hold onto it…and we can do some of these things when I return._

> _I want to slowly strip you of every stitch of clothing.  I want you completely bare to me, so I can taste every inch of your beautiful skin._
> 
> _I want to kiss my way up your thighs.  I want to bury my face between them and taste your secrets.  You have so many; I hope you don’t mind sharing them with me._
> 
> _I want to feel your thighs clench around my head.  I want to feel every tremor, every quiver as it happens on my tongue.  I want my name, and my name only, on your lips.  I want to lick up every drop of your arousal.  I want it to be mine and mine alone, Natasha._
> 
> _And after I’ve done that, I want more.  I want everything you can give me.  I want you wrapped around me until the sun rises the next day.  I want to taste the salt on your skin and I want to kiss your lips raw.  I want to crawl inside you and never leave…to feel your wetness around me and to make you feel as beautiful as you are.  I want to worship you with everything I have, if you’ll let me._
> 
> _Yours, in every way imaginable,_
> 
> _Steve_

Natasha resisted the urge to fan her flushed face and instead, let her hand slip down the front of her pants, into her panties. Her fingers sliding in the slick arousal Steve had just claimed as his. And who was she to argue?  She had it in writing.  


	18. 'Pirates AU' for rickrollerblades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152163498769/stevenatasha-pirates-au).

“The captain of the _Black Widow_ wants to parlay, Sir…”  

Steve looked over at the door to his quarters, where the cabin boy was standing, nervously shifting his weight and awaiting his response.  

“Send him over,” he said, standing with a grunt and pulling on his coat.  The _Black Widow_ had been circling them for days, so it was only a matter of time before this happened. Captain Rogers didn’t want any trouble, he was just out looking for _The Asset_ like everyone else in the sea.  Possibly for different reasons, but all the same.  

He reached for his hat, plopping down on his head as he made his way down to the deck.  His men had formed a crowd around the gangplank connecting the two ships.  Steve straightened his shoulders and squared his jaw, trying to look a little more foreboding in the presence of the other captain.  

He might as well have not even tried.  Once he caught sights of the _Black Widow’s_ captain, he realized he was fighting a losing battle.  

“Captain Rogers…” the woman drawled.  “How nice to finally meet you.”  

“Captain Romanov,” he dipped his head, trying to school his features to hide his surprise that the famed scourge of the seven seas was a woman.  And a right pretty one at that.  

“Charmed.” She smirked. “Enough niceties.  I want to propose an alliance.”  

“An alliance?”

“Yes.  You know my first mate made off with one of my best ships…”

He knew.   _The Asset_ was in many ways the most well-made ship he’d ever seen.  

“But I hear rumors, Captain. Rumors that unlike every other slimy bilge rat this great blue wasteland has to offer…you don’t want the ship. You want its thief.”  

“Aye,” Steve nodded.  Call him sentimental, but Barnes was a childhood friend.  A childhood friend to whom he owed a debt.  A life for a life.  Barnes had saved him once.  This was his chance to do the same.  Wipe his slate clean.  

“Then it appears we have a deal, Rogers?  You and your men help me bring in _The Asset_ unscathed, and I will turn Barnes over to you.”  She held out her hand, and he gripped it in his.  Despite its small size, it felt strong. Firm.  Lingering.  “A drink, Captain?” she held out her other hand towards her ship.  

“Aye,” he nodded again. “A drink.”  


	19. 'Science Experiment AU' for rickrollerblades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152164756494/stevenatasha-science-experiment).

“You’re sure this is safe?” Steve asked, glancing between both Bruce and Tony’s eager faces.  “Safe for both of us?”  

“We’d never ask you to do something that was unsafe,” Bruce assured him.  And while Steve might sometimes question Tony’s ethics, he’d never question Bruce’s.  In fact, he’d seen him test this on himself countless times that week.  

Natasha slipped her hand into Steve’s and he relaxed, looking over at her while Tony and Bruce configured something on the laptop in front of them.  

Electricity whirred and Tony held up his thumb to signal that they were just about ready to fire up the transporter.  

Steve had to admit, interdimensional travel sounded like a godsend.  He was excited to be a part of it.  

Of course, he wasn’t expecting the purple electrical storm to happen around them.  He hadn’t remembered seeing anything purple when Bruce had tried it.  

He gripped Natasha’s hand and held on through the tumbling sensation that sent them sprawled to the floor.

Or…the ground, as it was. They were on the ground.  Where, now…that was the question.  

Natasha sniffed, dusting herself off and looking around.  “Wow, Toto.  Looks like we’re not in Kansas anymore.”  

“I still understand that reference…”


	20. 'Vampire AU' for plyfunfunfun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 24 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152270105354/stevenatasha-vampire-au).

She should have known. Just by looking at him.  He didn’t look possible.  

His alabaster skin. His ice blue eyes.  That absolutely perfect physique.  He looked like a statue.  A work of art.  

His skin was cool against hers.  His fangs popped down with a snap.  “Natasha…” he whispered.  Pleaded. Begged.  

She nodded, closing her eyes as he leaned over, his cool breath hitting her skin right before she felt the sting of his fangs as he sank them into her neck.


	21. *'Only when I give you permission' for girlwiththeredpurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154602721169/stevenatasha-18).

Natasha pressed her lips briefly to Steve’s before straightening her back to sit up.  He chased her lips, a whimper escaping when she rocked her hips against his.  Just a reminder that she still had his cock inside her.  Still was calling the shots.  

Still was holding him on the brink of an orgasm and had been for close to twenty minutes now.  

“Please…Natasha…” he pleaded, his hands grasping at her hips, thumbs circling her hipbones.  

“Only when I give you permission, Captain…” she said with a wink.  


	22. 'Ice skating' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154967716629/romanogers-ice-skating).

Natasha tightened her grip on Steve’s hand.  “Just…move your feet forward and slide them slightly to the side…”  

That ended up with both of them in a pile on the ice.  At least Steve made an effort to break her fall, but she was starting to get concerned that her Captain’s near perfect posterior was going to be at the very least, badly bruised.  

He sighed, “I’m just a big klutz, Natasha…like I told ya.”  

She gave up skating beside him and moved up in front of him, spinning to face him.  

She grabbed both of his hands.  “How about just keeping your feet still?  Let me pull you?”  


	23. 'Wrath' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155737836624/stevenatasha-wrath).

 His skin almost burning her through the fabric of her tactical suit.

She spun to face him, wrenching her shoulder out of his grasp.  “I’m calm.”  

He reached for her, wrapping her up in a hug that at once made her want to wrench free again and melt completely into the safety of his arms.  “I know…but…maybe help me calm down?”  

Decision made, she chose to melt.


	24. *'Lust' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155792069319/romanogers-lust).

The musky smell he left in the air after he left the bathroom was damn near intoxicating.  The combination of his sweat and the soap he used.

Natasha inhaled deeply before she began to strip off her clothes.  She’d just shucked off her bra, leaving it on top of the pile of clothing she’d started on the floor when the door opened.  

She turned, coming face to face with a very red-faced and embarrassed Steve Rogers.  She stood there, hands on her hips as he fumbled for what it was he’d come back in for.  A watch. On the counter.  

The pressure in her belly had settled far lower…in the juncture of her thighs and every furtive glance of his eyes just made it worse.  

“Steve?”  Natasha bent at the waist to shimmy out of her panties. “You wanna join me?”  

His jaw dropped, but he recovered quickly enough.  

It was a toss up as to whether or not he’d join her or if she’d have to make use of the massaging showerhead, which wasn’t a bad thing, mind you…but she had those hands of his in her mind now.  And she wanted them _on_ her.

“Yes ma’am.  I would like that very much.”  


	25. 'Wrath (ii)' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155793619999/stevenatasha-wrath).

He didn’t like feeling like this.  He didn’t like it when his temper got the better of him.  It always seemed to happen in front of Natasha too.  

He exhaled loudly, trying to hold back the urge to put his fist through the wall.  

It had gotten worse since the whole mess with Tony.  If not worse, then more frequent at least.  

“Steve?”  her voice was quiet as she stood in the doorway.  “Steve can you let me…”  She reached out to touch him.  

He eased into her warmth, wanting nothing more than to cocoon there for eternity.  


	26. "Shouldn't have touched it" for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156544708964/romanogers-and-5).

“You know what, Romanov? Your opinion isn’t needed…”  Steve quipped, stepping back from the strange flower that had just spewed some mysterious purple pollen into the air.

“For all we know, we’re going to die in a few seconds…” Natasha said with a shrug.  “So I think I can say whatever I want, Rogers.”  

“It’s not poisonous…” he said definitively. “I feel fine…how about you?”  

She shrugged.  “A little warm…little tingly. Maybe it’s an alien hormonal inducer…”

He frowned.  “Are you suggesting?”  

“Sex pollen?” She waggled her eyebrows.  “Why yes I am.”  

He snorted.  “I wouldn’t be affected if that’s the case.”  

She slid her hand down his back to squeeze his rear end.  “You gonna leave me hangin’ Rogers?  Help a girl out?”  

Chuckling, he reached for her hand, suddenly pulling her close to his front.  “You know I’m always here to help a lady.”      


	27. 'First kiss' for ym4yum1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156827668549/romanogers-first-kiss).

Natasha almost thought he was going to chicken out.  Steve licked his lips, glancing down at hers and back at her face again.  She could see his thoughts, going a million miles an hour inside that pretty little head of his.  She didn’t want to force his hand so she shifted her weight, let her eyes drop down to his bottom lip.  

When he leaned in, her breath stilled.  He pressed his lips against hers none too gently, kissing her like she was air.  

Her hand came up to tangle in his hair and their belt buckles on their uniforms clinked when she rose on her tiptoes to better reach him.  

Steve pushed the hair out of her face when he released her, a small smile gracing his lips.  “Sorry that took so long…”  

Natasha returned his smile.  “It was worth the wait.”  


	28. *'First time together' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156950563774/stevenatasha-first-time-together).

Natasha appreciated all he was doing.  Checking in with her.  Touching base.  Touching.  

His gaze was scorching in its hold on hers. Steve’s hands clasped hers without gripping.  In all ways, he was here, but he wasn’t overbearing.  

All the things she loved about him as a friend.  As a captain.  As a leader.  All of those things translated here.  In the touch of his fingers as they brushed against her skin.  In the slight smirk that graced his lips when he coaxed a reaction out of her.  In the way he let her lead him.  He did most of the walking, but she pointed out the direction.  

His hips pressed down into her.  And for the first time in her recollection of all of her first times, Natasha didn’t feel trapped.  Or vulnerable.  Or torn open.  

She felt…loved.  

Steve’s lips pulled gently at hers.  “Are you okay, Natasha?”  

She nodded, kissing him back fervently and bucking her hips up to meet his.  “Are you?”  

His breathing was shallow as he returned her nod.  


	29. 'Proposal' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156999472836/natashasteve-proposal).

“Steve…” Natasha reached for his hand, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.  “Let’s get married.”  

“What…today?” he looked around.  “Here?”  

“Why not here?” Natasha grinned.  “Captain America and the Black Widow getting married in Sin City?  What could be better? Think of the headlines.  Think of the look on Tony’s face.” She poked Steve in the chest, arching an eyebrow.  

“What could be better?” Steve repeated. “How about, Steve Rogers getting married in Sin City to Natasha Romanov?  How about eloping with the love of your life?  How about happily ever after?”  

“Was that a yes?”  

He smiled.  “Yes.  It was definitely a yes.”


	30. 'Huddling for warmth' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158172793744/romanogers-huddling-for-warmth).

Steve sighed and dragged the blanket over her lap.  “Come here…”

“I’m fine,” Natasha punctuated, her teeth biting down into her bottom lip as she tried to quell the tremors in her body.

“Yeah?  Well, I’m not.  I’m freezing.  Come here and warm me up,” he countered.  

“Is that an order?” she asked, her lips twitching slightly.  

“Absolutely, Romanov.”  


	31. 'Babyfic' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158172888539/natashasteve-babyfic).

Natasha put the diapers on the changing table, pausing to watch as baby James slept in his crib.  

Steve moved silently beside her, smiling down at the sleeping infant for a few moments before pulling her out of the room.  

“He’s so beautiful,” she whispered.  

“He is, but so are you, and I think I’ve barely seen you this week.  Natasha, is it?”  

She chuckled and reached for his hand, tugging him down the hall to their bedroom.  “Come on…”  


	32. 'Secret marriage' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158173844244/romanogers-secret-marriage).

Natasha left her shoes at the door.  Her SHIELD badge and her gun went into the small safe they had there behind a painting.  A little cliche?  Possibly.  

But they didn’t really like any of the outside world leaking into their marriage.  And vice versa.  

She strolled into the kitchen, walking up behind Steve to wrap her arms around his waist.  “Afternoon, Captain.”  

“Afternoon…Missus,” he replied.  


	33. 'Friends to lovers' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158174069844/romanogers-friends-to-lovers).

It started with a small touch.  He brushed a strand of hair from out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear.  Natasha felt tingles go down her spine  when Steve’s fingers brushed against her.  

It started there.  And after that, they couldn’t get enough.  They were just…such good friends. But they were better as more.  


	34. 'Pregancy' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158214193109/natashasteve-pregnancy).

Natasha frowned, looking at herself in the mirror.  More stretch marks were popping up on the sides of her now very rotund belly.  She wasn’t vain by any stretch, but this was becoming ridiculous.  

“Need some help?” Steve asked, poking his head into the room.  

“Yeah, actually…can you rub some of this on my stomach?  I just want to go lay down…” she passed him the jar of cocoa butter and crossing the room to the bed.

“I guess the pregnancy’s starting to wear you down a little?” he asked, smoothing some of the cream over her belly.  

“No shit, Sherlock…” she snapped, immediately feeling remorseful.  “I’m sorry…I just…”  

Steve shook his head.  “Don’t worry about it, Romanov.  Baby-growing is hard work…”

She reached up to cover his hand with hers.  “Go ahead and say it, you know you want to.”  

“Fuck off, Watson.”     

She snorted with laughter and let her head fall back on the pillow.  


	35. 'Coffee Shop AU' for i-cannot-escape-this-fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158252105444/romanogers-coffee-shop-au).

“Biscotti and latte for Steve?” Clint called out into the crowded room.  “Steve?  Steve come get your order!”  He squinted.  “Where is he?”  

Natasha laughed when she saw him, back in the corner, scribbling on a napkin.  She took the small plate and the latte from Clint.  “I’ll take it to him.”  

“Yeah…get his number today, Nat.  I want to win the pool we’ve got goin’ back here!”  

She rolled her eyes and walked towards his table.  “Biscotti and latte?”  

He looked up like he was surprised to see her, but his confusion cleared when he saw the food in her hands.  He dropped his pencil, the napkin fluttering to the ground as he hurried to take the plate and cup from her.  

Natasha dropped down to retrieve the pencil and napkin, only to see exactly what he’d been doodling on the napkin.  “Oh my god…” She set the pencil down on the table.  “Is this me?”  

Steve blushed, breaking a piece of his cookie off and leaving it on the plate.  “It’s supposed to be…” he shrugged.  “Do ya like it?”  

She smiled, “I love it…”  


	36. 'Hungry Like the Wolf' for llygaidwideshut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159338075079/hungry-like-the-wolf-romanogers).
> 
> Song is 'Hungry Like the Wolf' by Duran Duran.

“Could you…maybe slow down a little?” Steve asked, reaching forward to grasp the sleeve of her jacket.  “I’m old and liable to lose you in this crowd…”  

Natasha smirked back at him.  “I’m sure Captain America can keep up with little old me…”  

He had to smile at that.  If she only knew how much he’d like to prove that to her.


	37. 'Candyman' for winterswitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159438562804/natashasteve-candyman).
> 
> Song is 'Candyman' by Christina Aguilera

He was nursing a whiskey at the end of the bar.  The same one he’d been nursing all night.  

“Heya, Sailor.  Wanna get outta here?”  Natasha asked, leaning over the bar and dragging her red fingernails up the tattoo on his forearm.  

“It’s ‘Soldier’.  Not ‘Sailor’,” he corrected her with a smirk.  She ruffled his blonde hair and reached underneath the bar for her purse.  

“Cut me a break, I’m just a bartender…what was I supposed to think with all those tatts?”  

“How about ‘Steve’?” he asked.  “That should clear up any and all confusion.”  

She grinned.  “Heya, Steve.  Wanna get outta here?”  

“I would love to, Natasha.”


	38. 'It Was a Shit Show' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159647774879/natashasteve-it-was-a-sht-show).
> 
> Song is 'It Was a Shit Show' - Crazy Ex Girlfriend Show.

Steve’s hand shook as he jammed the card into the hotel room lock.  Natasha was nipping impatiently at his earlobe in that way she had.  The way that made him turn to putty in her hands.  

This wasn’t the best idea.  He knew that.  

Sex with an ex never turned out well.  But if they weren’t both ashamed, they wouldn’t be at a hotel. And he wasn’t going to think about anything, but her beautiful mouth and all the magical things it could do.  


	39. 'Wicked Games' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159739941579/natashasteve-wicked-game).
> 
> Song is 'Wicked Games' by Chris Isaak.

Steve couldn’t help but watch her move.  Watch her as she crossed the room.  Watch her as his fingers itched to hold her.  Here.  In the open.  

Not just in the darkness behind closed doors.  

He was falling for her.  Which was just what she’d asked him not to do.  

But Steve was never one for playing by the rules.  Not when he felt so strongly to the contrary.  


	40. 'I Need You Tonight' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159740005974/natashasteve-need-you-tonight).
> 
> Song is 'I Need You Tonight' - INXS.

“Can’t sleep…” she whispered, her arms sliding up and around his shoulders as he backed back up into his hotel room.  Natasha looked like an angel in the light that was streaming in from the street through the blinds on his windows.  

“Me either…” he confessed.  Her hand sliding down his front soon discovered the reason.  Stiff and hard in his pajama pants.  .

She smirked.  “Not really trying, are you?”  

“Is that wrong?”

Shaking her head, she kissed him in response.  


	41. *'Biting; Inside a Car; Wet & Messy' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160465800824/romanogers-2-22-25).

Natasha licked her palm, moving it down to wrap around his cock.  She smirked and began to slide it up and down his shaft, her saliva slicking the way.

Steve gasped, leaning forward, sinking his teeth into her bottom lip.  She moaned, more of a squeak than a moan really.  His hips pressed up into her hand, his feet planting on the floor of the car, likely causing the whole vehicle to shake as he fucked himself up into her hand.  

He didn’t care.  It felt too good to care right now.  


	42. *'Oral Sex; Semi-Public; Begging' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160467396534/romanogers-12-14-23).

Steve pressed his hand over her mouth.  “You gotta shush, sweetheart…” He grinned boyishly and removed his hand, holding up one finger to his lips as he ducked back down between her legs.  

Natasha glanced over at their reflection in the changing room mirror.  Her face looked positively wrecked.  

Steve’s tongue on her clit had that effect on her.  

Of course, being in the middle of a Macy’s getting oral from Captain America had that effect on her too.


	43. *'Dirty talk; Striptease' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160572449069/romanogers-31-32)

Her hand moved down between them, palming at his erection through his pants.  “Oh Steve…you’re hard already…I haven’t even taken anything off yet…” Natasha tilted her head coyly.  “I’ll have to play catch-up…”  

She crossed her arms over her waist and tugged up on her tank top, freeing her breasts to bounce slightly, stiffening in the chilly air.  

Steve bit his bottom lip and reached for her, only to pushed back onto the sofa behind him.  

Shaking her head, Natasha grinned.  “No touching.  Not yet…”  


	44. *'Wet & Messy; Body Paint' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160572484414/romanogers-25-33).

Natasha’s body was a work of art.  

Even when it didn’t have paint on it in strategic places.  Very strategic places…

Steve brushed a little paint over her nipple, watching as she shook with the sensation.  “C’mere…” she whispered, reaching for him.  “What’s it called when you press a wet painting against another surface?  A print?  C’mere and let me imprint you…”  

“It’s called a relief…” Steve chuckled.  

“Hmmm, maybe after I’m finished, it will be…” she countered.  


	45. *'Frottage; Sex Pollen; Inside a car' for i-cannot-escape-this-fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160719601414/romanogers-6-17-22).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 3

There wasn’t any other place to do this.  And their tact gear made it difficult to strip down to take care of it properly.  

So here they were, rubbing against each other like animals in the back of a parked car.  

Steve groaned as Natasha rocked her hips against him.  “I’m…fuck…I’m close…” she groaned.  

The car was rocking and the windows were fogged up.  Everyone was going to know what they were doing in here.  Especially given the chemical hormone inducer that they’d been doused with in the base.  

He felt her thighs quiver and that’s what did him in.  He came, all over the inside of his suit.  But the relief that usually followed…didn’t.  

“We have to find somewhere else…” he murmured, rocking up against her again.


	46. *'Sex Pollen; Exhibitionism; Orgasm Delay' for i-cannot-escape-this-fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160719632949/romanogers-17-29-35).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3.

The place they found wasn’t the best.  It was a military base, after all.  So they were in a bunk.  With other people on the other side of the wall.  

But as soon as Steve sunk into Natasha this time, he knew nothing was going to stop him.  She was so wet and inviting, her walls squeezing him as he thrust into her.  

They’d already had to stop three times, he wasn’t stopping until they both finished.  It was a matter of personal safety at this point.


	47. *'Sex Pollen' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160719680694/romanogers-17).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 3.

She pushed her sweaty hair out of her face, her body undulating on top of his, riding him into oblivion.  

He’d lost count of how many times he’d finished.  How many times she had.  

All Steve knew was Natasha.  And how he needed to be inside her.  

Tony told them through the locked door that it’d wear off in a few hours.  

Natasha rocked her hips again, riding him hard while she moaned up towards the ceiling.  

Steve wasn’t sure how long a few hours would be.


	48. *'Nipple Play; Restraints; Ice Play' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160824942354/natashasteve-13-16-19).

Steve smirked, letting the ice cube drip down onto her belly.  Natasha quivered and shook, biting her bottom lip and yanking on the restraints.  

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?” she muttered, gasping aloud when he moved his hand up, allowing the ice to drip down over her breasts.  

He lowered the cube to her nipple, already pulled tight and stiff.  She groaned and bucked up into the air, leaving him no choice but to drag two icy fingertips down _there_ between her legs.  

“Yes, I do think I’m _so_ funny,” he replied.  


	49. 'Oh! Darling' for heyfrenchfreudiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/137921183604/dont-ever-leave-me-alone-oh-darling).

Natasha didn’t understand. 

 _She_  was the spy. The master of her emotions.   _SHE_  was the Black Widow, AKA the cold-hearted bitch who’d broken up with Captain America. 

So why was  _Steve_  the one who was happily moving on?  Why was  _he_  the one laughing and carrying on with his life? 

Why was  _SHE_  the one who cried alone in the shower every morning and could barely hold it together when they had to be in the same room?  Why did she still wear his t-shirt to sleep in every night, languishing the fact that his scent was ever so steadily fading from the jersey cotton?

She turned her attention back to the activity at hand.  Sparring with Barton.  She could do this.  She’d just gotten soft was all.  She needed to toughen back up.  Repair the armor.  Assess the damage.

“Goddamn, Nat!” Clint pushed her backwards.  “Uncle, okay?  Goddamn…” he winced as he rotated his shoulder. “I told you to go easy on my shoulder…” 

“Enemies won’t go easy on your shoulder,” she monotoned, “In fact, since you’re an archer, it’d be the first place they’d aim for.” 

“I know, Nat, okay?  I know!  It’s just been flaring up lately and…” 

“Arthritis…” she stated, sucking her teeth and shaking her head, “You’re getting so damn old, Barton.” 

“Hey!  I’m not old.  Won’t ever be old.  I’ll be flinging arrows well past eighty, thank you very much.” 

He backed out of another round and she stretched out her arms as she skimmed the gym for another worthy opponent. 

“I’ll go a couple rounds, Natasha.”  His voice made her freeze.  Her name on his lips was like salt in the wound.  It had been the last thing he said to her after she’d made her big speech.  Her “this won’t work, we’re vulnerable as a couple” speech.  And Steve hadn’t said a word, just looked at her with those big blue eyes, wordlessly imploring her to change her mind, to please come back to bed and forget about all of this…and when she hadn’t, he’d simply said her name, “Natasha…” And she’d retreated.  Like a coward. 

She turned to look at him, hardening her expression.  “Sure.  Let’s go, Rogers.” 


	50. 'It's Only Love' for samtuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Samtuma. "It's Only Love"-The Beatles, Romanogers.
> 
> This is sort of a continuation of the prompt I did earlier for heyfrenchfreudiana, Don’t Ever Leave Me Alone (Oh! Darling), but that one isn’t necessary to understand what’s going on here. I’m sorry for the angst! But this song felt angsty to me. Hope you enjoy it!

Steve had been watching her.  Keeping an eye on her ever since she ended things with him. 

Not because he couldn’t let go.  He could.  And he would, once he was sure it was what she really wanted.  But he couldn’t with all honesty say that he was the best person to judge that.  Everything else aside, he loved Natasha.  Loved her with all his heart and he couldn’t see why they couldn’t make this work. 

So they were vulnerable as a couple.  They were even more vulnerable apart.  At least when they were together, she told him her plans.  He knew what to expect.  Now, she was an enigma.  She might stick to a plan, she might not.  It wasn’t healthy for her.  And it wasn’t healthy for the team.  Dammit, it wasn’t healthy for him.  He was spending all his time worrying about Natasha. 

She grappled with him that day in the gym.  They were supposed to be sparring.  It turned into a grapple-off of epic proportions, ending with her angrily throwing him off her when he pinned her the fourth time.  She’d grabbed her towel, stomping out of the gym.

He thought about going after her, but he honestly couldn’t deal with the cold silence when he asked her questions.  The steely gaze.  Her lips pressed firmly together.  Unflinching.

He couldn’t believe he’d ever been so naïve as to think that love was the only thing they’d ever need.

He also couldn’t believe that a person could be so hard to love as Natasha was.  So prickly and unyielding.  She had her reasons, he knew that.  He knew that.  It was just difficult as hell to give so much and get so little in return. 

And if he didn’t know her as well as he knew her, he might not even see the tell-tale signs that she was hurting too.

He left the gym after he was sure he wouldn’t run into her anywhere.  In the hallway. The elevator. No awkward “dance” in the hallway as they attempted to walk in opposite directions. 

He had to walk by her room on the way to his.  He listened at the door, hearing nothing but thick silence.  Steve knew better than to think she’d be crying over him or anything. 

He raised his hand to knock, to apologize for earlier. He’d been too aggressive.  It was his fault. 

What was his fault, he couldn’t name, but he’d take the blame if it would help her. 

He knew he wasn’t blameless here. But, neither was she.  They were both idiots, according to Sam. 

He didn’t knock, though.  He kept walking down the hall to his door. 

Wanda was exiting her room, probably headed down to remind Pietro that he needed to eat. 

“Wanda?” he ventured slowly, not really sure how to word what he wanted.  Which was for her to check on Natasha. 

She simply placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding.  “I’ll do what I can.  She’s very closed off.” 

“I know…” he agreed.  “Thank you.” 

She smiled and continued down the hall. 

He crashed on his bed, face down in the pillow as he stared at his headboard, running the events of that afternoon over and over in his head.    

_She’s very closed off._

_I know._

“I know,” he said to no one.    


	51. 'Locked Up In Ideas' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 December 2015 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/136090043004/romanogers-both-broke-up-with-sig-other).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is working for tabloid newspapers. Stark and Shield are the two tabloids mentioned. Steve and Nat work for Stark. Natasha is a hard-hitting reporter, and Steve’s a photographer who survives off his own cynicism.
> 
> New Year's Eve, and both Steve and Natasha have broken up with their significant others. They agree to kiss each other at midnight.  
> Notes:
> 
> Prompt #2: from an anonymous tumblr user, “Both of us broke up with our significant others before midnight, what do you say? Let’s kiss each other so it’s not awkward?”

Steve sipped at his beer, looking around the room.  Natasha wasn’t here yet.  He had half a mind to just turn around and leave.  Go home and watch the ball drop on T.V. 

But she had asked him repeatedly to meet her at this party. Tony was throwing it.   _Stark_  magazine staff only.  She’d insisted that Tony wouldn’t allow his star reporter and photographer to sit at home and mope around, no matter how fresh their respective breakups were. 

 _Sharon._ He sighed wistfully.  He should have known better than to date a model. 

She “just wasn’t feeling it anymore”.  Her words.  Which, didn’t really surprise him at all.  Considering they barely saw each other.  He’d always known she was out of his league.  Scrawny little dork like him.  He’d always sort of entertained the notion that she was probably dating him because of a bet.  Half expected her to take him out with her friends to win the “worst looking date” award or whatever. 

Not to say that Sharon seemed the type that would do that.  But…he honestly didn’t know. 

Natasha always scolded him when he talked like that.  About how he didn’t give people the benefit of the doubt. And how he shouldn’t put himself down, he was a great guy. 

He didn’t know about that.  A former asthmatic with debilitating allergies, the upper body strength of a chipmunk and a smart mouth to top it off.  Yeah, he was a real catch. 

Well.  If nothing else, his physique got him into a lot of hard to reach places.  Got all those “candid” shots of celebrities that nobody else could seem to capture.  Translated into big bucks for him.  And by extension, Tony Stark, owner of the most successful yellow tabloid in the Western Hemisphere. 

He took a big gulp of the beer, wanting to finish it before it got too warm, when she sidled up next to him. 

“Hey, Good Lookin’,” she grinned and bumped his shoulder, jostling the beer in his hand.  He didn’t really mind all that much, though.  It was her.  Natasha was allowed.  She’d put her time in.  She was on the opposite side of the defenses. 

“Thought maybe you stood me up…” he returned her grin and set the beer down in front of him.

“You?  Never…” she craned her neck to look over his head, “Where’s the bar?  TELL me Stark sprung for an open bar…” 

“Just beer and Smirnoff Ice…” he smirked.  “Nothing but the best.” 

She rolled her eyes.  “Honestly, it’s what we deserve…scum of the earth paparazzi that we are…” 

 “Want something?”

She grimaced and shook her head.  “Nah.” 

They got interrupted a moment later when Mike from Accounts Payable approached to make a bigger ass of himself than usual. 

“Heard Barton dumped your ass, Romanoff.” 

Natasha smirked, “I guess you heard wrong.” 

“No…no…I think I heard right.  Dumped you for some…blonde over at  _Shield_? Heard he was switching sides.  Gonna do his shit scooping for them now.” 

Natasha’s mouth fell open and she was about to say something when Steve piped up.

“Sorry…sorry…I have to ask, while I’m thinking about it…Mike…did you bring YOUR girlfriend tonight?” He paused, giving the appearance of deep thought before continuing, “OH, that’s right.  She left you for that Russian soccer player, didn’t she?” 

“Sokovian…” Mike corrected under his breath. 

“Sokovian.  My mistake,” Steve smirked. 

Natasha grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the now sufficiently subdued accountant. “Oh my god, thank you…” she whispered.  “I was going to handle that, but what you said…SO much better than what I was going to say.” 

“What were you going to say?” 

“That he’s a troll and at least my ex left because he found someone he liked better, not because he found someone who IS better.” 

“Ouch.” 

“Nothing compared to yours.  You are the Queen of trash talk, Rogers.” 

“Learned from the best.”

“Where IS Bucky tonight?” 

 He chuckled a little at that.  “Probably tongue deep in a pop star.” 

“Go Buck.” 

Steve pumped his fist twice in silence. 

“Kinda thought I’D be tongue deep in someone right about now…” she looked down at her watch. 

“Yeah…sorry about Clint.” 

“Likewise.  About Sharon.” 

“Yeah…well…it was good while it lasted, and I can’t believe it lasted at all.” 

“Don’t do that.  You’re a great guy.” 

He smiled faintly, he always had a hard time believing her when she said things like that. 

“Stop it.  You are.  Gonna make some girl very happy someday.” He shrugged.  “So…uh…weird question…” 

He raised his eyebrows in response, finishing off the rest of his beer. 

“Got any plans for midnight?” 

“Nope. Other than standing here.” 

“The reason I ask…is that it’s in like…ninety seconds, give or take.  And…it seems neither of us have someone to…you know, kiss.” 

He swirled his beer bottle, wishing he had more to chug down because he could kind of see where this was going and it made him nervous as hell. 

She didn’t say anything for a few seconds.  Then, she huffed in exasperation, “You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?  You and me.  Kissing at midnight.” 

To be honest with himself, there was little else he’d rather do than kiss Natasha.  He’d do anything she asked him, and he worked hard to keep her from realizing that. 

He found himself nodding.  “Yeah, okay.” 

“Don’t make me twist your arm.” 

He chuckled.  “No problem.  No problem at all.” 

The countdown seemed to take forever.  And he was just standing there, trying to stay cool and failing miserably.  His neck started sweating and his heart was beating double time. 

On the bright side, she seemed nervous too, for whatever reason, and he half expected her to call the whole thing off. 

But she didn’t. 

At the stroke of midnight, her full soft lips were pressed to his and her hands were in his hair.  He tried not to groan openly into her mouth, but she made it so difficult, what with being perfection embodied and all of that. 

She broke off the kiss, arching an eyebrow, “Might have to do that again, Rogers.”


	52. 'Something' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/137123749989/romanogers-something).

Steve peeked over the top of his book, towards the end of the bed where Natasha was beginning her bedtime ritual.  

He wasn’t sure if she was aware that he watched her every night.  She must be.  She was aware of everything.  All the time. It looked exhausting.  

She peeled off stockings, rolling them down her legs and shaking them out once they were off, walking over to the laundry hamper and draping them over the sides.  She reached up behind her head and tugged out a few bobby pins, sending her hair cascading down over her shoulders.

She tugged at the zipper of her cocktail dress, pulling it down as she walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  

There was no way she didn’t know he was watching.  Unless she always moved like she was putting on a show.  

Maybe she did.  Maybe that was part of that Red Room training she refused to talk about with him.  

He heard water running, and he dog-eared the page of the book.  The same one he’d been staring at the whole night, placing it on the bedside table.  

She emerged, a few minutes later, her dress draped over her arm as she walked to the closet to find a hanger.  She hung it on the back of the door with his tuxedo that he’d shed the minute they got back from Tony’s dinner party earlier.  

Her undergarments came off next, black lace strapless bra and matching panties.  Steve tried not to make a sound, even though he always damn near choked on his tongue when he saw her nude.  

She pulled something out of one of the drawers.  One of his t-shirts.  She turned and locked eyes with him, smirking mischievously as she tugged the shirt over her head.  It swallowed her.  Made it obvious how small she was, compared to him.  

_Size doesn’t matter._

He’d heard that somewhere before.  Of course, that had been in relation to the size of something else…but he thought it applied here.  Because it didn’t matter how small she was, how his t-shirts engulfed her, hitting slightly above mid-thigh when she tugged down on the hem, which pulled the cotton taut over the rest of her, showcasing every single one of her curves in stark relief on Hanes for Men, Heather Gray…

No, size didn’t matter. Because anyone with eyes could see who was in charge.  

And as she crawled up to him, a smile gracing those beautiful lips, Steve couldn’t think of having this any other way.  

“So…” she purred in his ear, teeth teasing his earlobe.  “Enjoy the show, Rogers?”  

“I always do…”  


	53. 'Girl' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/137457963469/girl-stevenat).

Steve wasn’t exactly certain when Natasha started sleeping over. 

He just discovered her on his couch one morning. 

She’d startled him.  He’d been walking out to his kitchen to make breakfast, and had audibly gasped when he saw her there. 

Her eyelids fluttered and she sprang up like a cat, practically hissing at his intrusion.  In his own living room. 

“Natasha?”

She relaxed, taking a deep breath before straightening her top. Gray fitted t-shirt.  Yoga pants. 

_Oh…yoga pants…the most ingenious invention of the 21 st century. _

Not that he noticed…or anything.  No. 

Natasha…she was catlike in a lot of ways.  Like the way she had of acting cool in positively every situation, even embarrassing ones such as this one.  She reacted so smoothly, that STEVE started feeling embarrassed for scaring her. 

“Sorry, Rogers.  Must have fallen asleep last night watching Sam play X-Box…” 

He knew that wasn’t true, but he didn’t press her for information.  He just walked out to the kitchen, “It happens.  Want breakfast?” 

She’d refused anything more than coffee, perching on a stool and watching him eat. Pulling her leg up into the seat with her.  Sipping at her mug.  His mug.  The one with his shield on it.  The one Darcy’d gotten for him for Christmas last year.  He’d poured coffee into his mug out of habit, and handed it to Natasha out of courtesy.  Ladies first.

* * *

 

Every morning after that, if Natasha was in the tower, Steve found her in his apartment.  Either on the couch, or perched on a stool, sipping coffee from what had been his favorite mug, and was now hers.  The one he gave her on that first morning. 

He’d asked her three times why she slept on his couch. 

The first two times, she simply avoided the question, disappearing before breakfast the week following and making him feel bad for asking. 

The third time, for some reason unknown to him, she answered.  Maybe he’d asked it differently.  Maybe she finally trusted him.  Or maybe she was sick of not telling him. 

“Nightmares…” she said simply.  “Ever since Wakanda.  Flashbacks.” 

“Have you talked to anyone?” he asked, realizing he was probably pushing her. 

“I just did,” she smirked and walked to the fridge, pulling out eggs, cheese and fresh chives.  A carton of mushrooms. 

The eggs and cheese were his.  The chives and mushrooms…were not.

“Want an omelet?” she asked, cracking two eggs into a bowl. 

“As someone whose opinion you undoubtedly respect and covet…” he began, adding a touch of playful sarcasm, “You really should talk to someone about it.” 

She shrugged.  “Want an omelet?”

The conversation was over.  She’d shared all she was going to share.  He honestly counted it as a success.   “I mean…yeah.  Yeah, I would.”  Who wouldn’t want an omelet prepared by the Black Widow? That probably wasn’t the best way to word that question…

But, it was good.  Of course it was good.  She was good at everything. 

“If you don’t want me here…I won’t be offended,” she said, scrubbing egg off the frying pan.

“Does it help?  Sleeping on my couch?  Does it help with the nightmares?” 

She let the pan fall back into the soapy water.  She stared hard at the bottle of dish soap, nodding.

“Then stay…for as long as you need.” 

She turned to look at him, eye him suspiciously.  Waiting for a catch.  There wasn’t one.  “Just like that?” 

He shrugged, folding his arms and leaning back against the counter.  “You’re clean.  You’re quiet.  You cook sometimes.  You stole my coffee cup, but it’s not a big deal…” 

She smirked, rinsing the pan and placing it in the drying rack. 

* * *

 

It was really only a matter of time before things took a turn. 

And they did really…turn.  In a positive way. 

Her overnight/breakfast visits had turned into evening/overnight/breakfast visits. 

And the evening parts happened to be Steve’s favorite.  Watching old spy movies and eating microwaved popcorn by the flickering light of the TV. 

Hands brushed one another.  At one point, they stopped pulling away.  Fingers lacing together. 

Her head falling onto his shoulder when it was late, and she was tired.  But no, she didn’t want to sleep.  She didn’t want him to leave.

“Just one more, Steve.  Just one more.  I’m not tired, I’m just resting my eyes.”

So, he stayed, sometimes falling asleep there himself.  Waking with a stiff back and his arms full of Natasha.  The latter being well worth the former.

* * *

 

She kissed him.  

He wanted it well known that she made the first move, because no way would he take advantage of…it was almost laughable to think of Natasha Romanov as someone to be taken advantage of.  But she was the one suffering from nightmares.

He was asleep on the floor.  Almost.  And her lips had touched his. Lightly.  Like a ghost. 

His eyes opened, staring into hers briefly before she leaned back down, kissing him again.  And again. 

He didn’t move. Kissing her back when she kissed him, but he never leaned up or pulled her down.  He let her set the pace. 

And the pace she liked, didn’t really surprise him. 

She kissed down his jaw, down his throat.  He inhaled sharply, goosebumps erupting in the wake of her lips. 

“This okay, Rogers?” 

He nodded and her hands tugged at his t-shirt, her leg moving over his body as she straddled him.  Knees on the floor. 

“You know you don’t have to do this to stay here, right?” 

She frowned. 

“I just…need to know if…” 

She cut him off by kissing him harder than usual.  “Rogers.  You’ve been the product of many sex dreams.” 

He blew out the breath he’d been holding in a puff.  “Wow.  I know you said you were having nightmares…didn’t realize they were this bad.” 

She laughed, leaning down to cup his face, running her fingers through his hair.  “Not quite the same…” 

“Oh really?” 

She sat up, tugging on his t-shirt again.  “Kiss me, Captain.”

He held her around the waist so she wouldn’t fall backwards, sitting up so they were facing each other.  “Yes, Ma’am…” 


	54. 'In My Life' for samtuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/137727998039/romanogers-in-my-life).

He loved nights like this. 

When she fell asleep before he did.  Her head on his chest, body curled around his. 

It was nice.

And while that might sound like a blasé comment on something so precious, it really wasn’t.  He didn’t have many nice things in his life.  Not that Natasha was a thing.  No.  Not at all.  But this time they spent together…the way they went to sleep tangled up in the other, to anchor themselves…it was all so nice it almost hurt. 

He let his hand continue dragging lazily up her bare back, up and down her spine.  Her hair tickling his nose a little when he breathed in.  Her hand tightening around his waist suddenly, a result of a muscle spasm or an unconscious effort to make sure he was still there.  He was.  Wasn’t going anywhere. 

Unless she continued to insist upon pressing down on his bladder with her knee.  Because he’d have to go to the restroom if she kept that up…he shifted her thigh down so it was draped over his leg, not his hips. 

He inhaled her scent. She didn’t wear anything scented.  Nothing that could identify her. But in his mind, the scent was just Natasha.  It made him feel warm all over.  Safe and yes…nice. 

Of course, what always happened when he was content, happened. 

His brain, ever determined to keep the nice moments few and far between started dredging up memories of Peggy. Of how it might have been with them if he hadn’t…

He gulped, turning to bury his nose in Natasha’s hair. 

If he hadn’t…crashed the plane, he’d have never met her.  He might have, but he would have been so old that…

He thought of Peggy in the nursing home. 

On his darkest days, he wondered if there even was a plan.  If things really weren’t just created and left to work out (or not) on their own.  A top spinning and spinning, careening towards the edge of the table, only to fall on the floor.  A car with a limited amount of gas, brick on the pedal, barreling in the dark towards the unknown. 

And then he thought about his life.  About the sequence of events that led to his meeting Natasha Romanov on that Helicarrier.  The sequence of events that brought him to where he was now. 

Buck naked with a beautiful woman wrapped around him, the taste of her still on his lips.  Content.  And absolutely nice. 

And he came to the conclusion that…if things had happened differently…sure.  He might have had this with Peggy.  But they didn’t happen differently. They happened like this.  And he was happy. There was no reason to try to change that.  All because of something that ‘might have been’. 

Because, he did love Peggy.  But nowhere near in the way he loved Natasha.  Natasha, he couldn’t live without.  And Peggy…he could. 

It was all very simple in the end.  NICE and simple.   


	55. 'Do You Want to Know a Secret?' for samtuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 24 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/137964192444/do-you-want-to-know-a-secret-romanogers).

“Right, but if we do it that way…I’m not in position to take the shield…”  Sam took a few steps to the left.  “See?  Try tossing it to me now…”  

Steve did, trying to hide his desire to leave.  Scheduled training had been over for a few hours, but he, Natasha, Sam and Bucky were still running shield tosses.  Sam wanted to account for every possible scenario, and as much as Steve admired his enthusiasm…

Natasha yawned.  “As much fun as this is, fellas, I’m gonna head out…” she motioned towards the door.  “I’ve got a hot bath calling my name…” she added, slowing her pace as she walked behind Steve, fingertips reaching out to brush across his buttocks before she left the gym.  Chills ran up his spine and he was pretty sure his ears were turning red at the thought of joining Natasha in said bath.  

Sam was still deep in thought, walking himself through various positioning, while Bucky stood off to the side, stepping over when Sam asked him to.  

Like he was saying, as much as he admired Sam’s enthusiasm, Steve could think of somewhere he’d rather be. And it was slotted firmly between Natasha’s long sculpted legs.  

And when ten minutes had gone by since Natasha left, with no end in sight to Sam’s extended practice, Steve pushed the shield into Bucky’s hands and mumbled something incoherent as he practically ran out of the gym to join her in her bath.  

Bucky stood there, staring after Steve’s retreating form before shaking his head with a chuckle.  

“Do they really think we don’t know about them?” Sam asked, straightening slightly. “They aren’t exactly being discreet.”    

“Looks that way.  Good thinking with that positioning thing, though. I thought we were gonna see Steve’s head explode for a minute there.”  

Sam laughed, “We were here for two hours. Can’t believe they made it that long. I owe Wanda ten bucks.”

Bucky grinned, “Pietro owes me twenty.”  

“Why’d he bet against his sister?”  

“Why’d YOU bet against his sister?”  

Sam sniffed, “Touché.”


	56. 'Blessings' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 February 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157267147730/for-the-valentines-day-prompt-thingy-romanogers).

It happened on Valentine’s Day.  It was as cliché as it sounded.  

But, Natasha had learned not to question the when or the how.  Especially with Steven Grant Rogers.  His when and his how had never made sense.  Neither had hers.  So she just took things as they came.  Accepted the blessings and let the curses roll off her back.

The evening hadn’t really been perfect.  It had been far from perfect, in fact.  

No nice dinner out on the town. No soft music or slow dancing.  No chocolates or roses.  

They were freezing their asses off in Northern Canada.  Looking for a long forgotten Hydra base that the Director thought might still be active. Traipsing through permafrost and lichen. The freezing temperatures leaving much to be desired.  

They found the base. It wasn’t active.  Unless a bunch of old mummies were capable of running a secret military base.  

It wasn’t a complete waste, though.  The whole complex was chock full of old tech and intel.  Of course, it was only current to the Cold War, but intel was intel.

Afterwards, on the quinjet, Steve knocked on the door to her bunk.  She looked up from the book she was reading, marking her place as he came inside, taking his usual spot on the end of the bed.  She sat up, folding her legs.  

“Happy Valentine’s Day…” he said with a dry laugh, “Sorry I didn’t do anything special…”  

She chuckled, “We’re in the middle of the Canadian tundra.”  

“Still…”  

She leaned over, pressing a kiss to his jaw, inhaling his scent.  Soap and aftershave.  Irish Spring and Brut.  “It’s fine, Rogers.  I’m not really a flowers and chocolates kind of girl.”  

He turned and pressed his lips to hers, his face smooth and clean shaven.  She let her hand move up his chest and around to the back of his head, parting her lips slightly.  

Steve broke off the kiss, his eyes roving all over her face.  He turned and laid back on the bed, his feet still on the ground.  

She joined him, sidling up beside him, her head nestled against his shoulder.  

She wasn’t really aware of falling asleep, only of waking up in the middle of the night, still cozied up to Steve, both of them squeezed into her tiny bunk under the blanket and sharing her pillow.  His breath was hitting her in the face, his hands both buried under her clothes, one under her shirt, one down the back of her pants.  And his nose was whistling.  

She leaned forward, kissing the tip of his whistling nose before laying back down on her side of the pillow.  

It was that moment. That precise moment that she knew.

“I love you…” she whispered, closing her eyes and snuggling down.  

She felt him tighten his arms around her, felt his lips brush her forehead.  “Love you too.”    

Natasha fell back to sleep, accepting the blessings.  She was warm, comfortable and loved.  


	57. 'Not Weird' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 February 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157263048384/pretend-to-be-my-boyfriendgirlfriend-because-i).

“You want me to go to a B&B with you, Rogers?”  Natasha took a piece of granola out of his bowl of cereal, popping it in her mouth.  “Do I have to pretend to be Sharon?” 

“Nothing like THAT, Natasha…it’s just that I have to pay for it whether I go or not…and if I go alone…it’s gonna look…” 

“Sad?  Pathetic?” she provided. 

“Weird,” Steve continued.

“So eat the deposit.  How much could it possibly…” 

“Three thousand dollars.” 

“Holy shit…okay…wow.  Three thousand dollars for a romantic weekend.  Remind me...why did Sharon leave you, again?” 

“Correction, three thousand dollars to reserve a room on Valentine’s weekend…they’re charging me the other half on Friday, whether I check in or not.” 

She raised her eyebrows and reached for another granola cluster.  “Cha-ching.” 

“Yeah…” he said shortly, pressing his lips together.    

“Where is it?” 

“Maine.” 

She wrinkled her nose, “Maine in February?”    

“Yes.  Maine in February.” 

“What is there to DO?  Ice fishing?” 

He faltered, “Among other things.” 

“Like what?” Natasha leaned forward to rest her chin on her hand.   

He sighed and began listing things, “Dog sledding, snow shoeing…ice skating.” 

She arched an eyebrow.  “Open bar?” 

He chuckled, “Yes.” 

“TV?” 

“Yes.” 

“Food?” 

“They have a five-star chef.” 

She was quiet for a long moment before exhaling loudly, “Okay, I’ll go.” 

“Thank you so much for your sacrifice…”

She smirked and stole another piece of granola.   

* * *

 

The room was beautiful.  Big four poster bed.  Huge claw-foot bathtub.  Really romantic. 

Unfortunately, it translated to awkward as hell when they realized there was one bed and no other place to sleep. 

“What happened to screwing on the couch?” Natasha wondered aloud.  “Do people not do that anymore?” 

“It’s harder to clean?” He opened the closet and pulled out a couple extra pillows.  “I’ll call down to the front desk for another blanket…” 

“And do what with it?  Sleep on the floor?” 

“Yeah.  It’s still nicer than some places I’ve slept.” 

“And I’m supposed to sleep up on the bed like some kind of queen?  No way, Rogers.  It’s a big bed.  And you’re paying 6K for the weekend.  Live a little. Sleep on the bed.” 

He chuckled, shaking his head. 

“We’ll build a pillow barrier…c’mon.”

* * *

 

The pillow barrier wasn’t enough. 

And she wasn’t sure if it was him or her or both of them who sought out the other.  The warmth of another person was too strong a pull for either of them to overcome. 

And even though she woke up before him, carefully extracting herself from beneath the blankets and from the warm weight of his arms, she could tell something had shifted.  That wasn’t surprising.  Cuddling will do that. 

What surprised the hell out of her was how…seemingly fine she was with the shift. 

To the point where she not only participated in all the couple’s activities he had signed up for, she actually enjoyed them. 

And the romantic candlelit dinners that didn’t feel at all weird.

She was fishing a strawberry out of her champagne glass when he asked the question that had been hovering in the air around them. 

“Is it weird that this isn’t weird?” 

She shrugged, “Should it be weird?” 

“I mean…the things we’ve been doing…the ice skating…the ice fishing…the snow shoeing…the cuddling?” 

She finally speared the strawberry with her fingernail.  She bit into it thoughtfully, letting her tongue dart out to catch the juice that dripped. 

“No, it’s not weird,” she said definitively. 

He nodded in contemplation before sitting back against the headboard beside her, letting his arm rest behind her as she snuggled into his side.  She offered him the rest of the strawberry. 

He looked down at her once, “You’ll tell me if it gets weird?” 

“Of course.” 

“Okay,” he said simply, leaning forward to eat the fruit from between her fingers, his tongue sliding briefly across her fingertips.  She inhaled sharply at the contact.  “Weird?” he asked. 

She shook her head, “Definitely not.” 

“Good…because you missed a spot…” he leaned over to press his lips against hers, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. 

“Thanks…I can be such a slob…” she murmured, anchoring her hands in his hair. 

“Always happy to help…” 


	58. 'Teenage Dirtbag' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr prompted: "natasha/steve teenage dirtbag by wheatus. Skinny steve please?"
> 
> Highschool AU. ;) Smol Steve. :) 
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FC3y9llDXuM)
> 
> Originally posted on 8 May 2016, on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/144046155139/natashasteve-teenage-dirtbag-by-wheatus-skinny).

Why was she talking to him?  Natasha Romanov.  Twirling her homecoming crown around her index finger, leaning back against the cinderblock wall of the gym. 

"You wanna dance?" she ventured. 

"Why?" Steve crossed his arms over his chest and stared over where Bucky and Darcy were slow dancing, with Darcy smacking his hands when they moved too low. 

"It's homecoming..." 

"Yeah?  What am I, a charity case for the queen?" he spat, immediately regretting it.   

"Pffft..." she waved her hand.  "I've got no time for charity.  I just wanna dance.  If you don't want to, that's fine." She readjusted her crown and pushed off the wall.  Steve couldn't stop looking at the way her dress glittered even in the dim light. 

"Wait..."

She stopped, turning back towards him. 

"It's just...I've never...danced before and..." 

"Well...if you've never tried, how do you know you won't like it?" 

"I just...I get made fun of enough as it is..." he gestured vaguely towards himself.  "I dunno if it's a good idea." 

She reached out, tugging on his arm until he relaxed it, lacing her fingers with his as she led him over to the edge of the dance floor.  "It's easy...put your arms around me..." 

He did.  And she stopped for a second, reaching down to pull off her shoes, tossing them over to the side.  Without the heels, she was the same height as him.  She draped her arms around his shoulders.  "There...now sway.  That's really all there is to it..." 

Steve barely heard the snickers, not when he was watching the lights flashing in her eyes, not when her hands felt hot against his neck.  He saw her look over his shoulder.  Felt her hand move as she flipped off whoever it was.  It reappeared, and she was looking at him again.

The song both lasted forever and ended too soon.  And they walked back over to the wall, but he didn't stay there long. 

He danced with Darcy. 

And Wanda Maximoff. 

And Pepper Potts. 

He just wanted to dance with Natasha, though. 

He was halfway through the last dance with Sharon Carter when he saw Natasha wave as she left the gym with her date.  

It was probably really rude, but he excused himself from Sharon, begging a desperate need for fresh air. 

Steve burst out of the doors of the gym, looking left and right at the mostly empty parking lot.  He had to thank Natasha...had to tell her...

He was just about to give up and go back inside when--

"Steve?"

He turned, seeing the red hot end of her cigarette in the shadows of the building.  It disappeared as she stepped out of the darkness, dangling her purse from one hand and stomping out the smoldering remains of her cigarette.

He was just going to thank her.  He wasn't going to do anything else.  That wasn't what this was about. 

But she looked...so beautiful, and his feet were moving on their own, apparently.  He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers and rejoicing silently in the way her hand carded through his hair.  "Natasha..."    


	59. 'Remedy' for faith2nyc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> faith2nyc on tumblr prompted: "I would love for you to work your magic with Natasha and Steve. The song "Remedy" by Adele. It's a beautiful song, I was thinking it could be Steve to Nat after the whole Banner situation, them acting on feelings during and post Winter Soldier movie." And, a tumblr anon prompted: "For the song fics you should do Steve/nat to any song just make it angsty."
> 
> Just a little aside, this is not a case of Bruce-blaming, this is a case of unreliable narrator. ;) Y’all know I love my Brucey. <3
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pNxoHpGE3E).
> 
> Originally posted on 29 April 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/143609087124/i-would-love-for-you-to-work-your-magic-with).

Natasha wasn't really what anyone would describe as an emotional female.  Or an emotional human.  Or emotional. 

But Steve liked to think that he'd spent enough time around her to know when something was bothering her. 

And after Bruce left in the quinjet...something was definitely bothering her. 

And while he didn't want to get in the middle of them, or think badly of Bruce, who was his friend…he still couldn't help but resent him for what he'd done.  What he had. And what he'd thrown away.  No.  No...green was definitely not Steve's color. 

He approached Natasha cautiously that morning, knocking on her door in a way that couldn't be misconstrued as urgent. 

She had missed all the scheduled morning activities, so he had an idea that something was going on.  He just wasn't sure exactly what. 

When she finally came to the door, she was still in her pajamas, looking like she'd just woken up. Her face was free of make-up, and her hair was a mess.  In short, she looked beautiful and Steve had a difficult time not telling her so.  

She burst into a flurry of activity immediately.  She apologized for not coming down to help, she offered him coffee, and then had to switch it to tea because she was out of coffee...she was running around, pulling clothes from baskets around the room, trying to pull together an outfit when she just stopped moving.  She stopped and sank down into a chair, clutching something in her hands. 

The something turned out to be a tank top, but that wasn't important once she started talking. 

"He's not coming back, is he?"

Again, he had to repress the anger he felt towards his friend.  Bruce had made the best decision he could at the time, Steve knew that. But Bruce had also taken it for granted that someone else would clean up the mess he left behind.   

Steve shook his head, "They just haven't found him--" It was a half-assed explanation, but he wasn't really in the mood to defend Bruce right now.

"He doesn't WANT to be found," she hissed.  "He was planning on leaving before Sokovia." 

Steve took a deep breath before continuing.  "Then no.  He's not coming back." It was blunt.  To the point.  But...he knew she'd appreciate it more than false assurances. 

She echoed his deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment and nodding.  "Right.  Okay.  Thank you."  She got up and continued her perusal of the baskets, somehow organizing each one while she did it.  She padded noiselessly back to the bathroom and Steve sat down in one of her chairs, feeling like a total ass.   

She reemerged, fresh-faced and minty fresh, walking steadily through her apartment, picking up the mess and tidying up. 

She brought him the tea that he'd honestly forgotten about, handing him the cup and scooting the sugar bowl over to him.  By the time he took the first sip, her apartment was almost back to the immaculate ambiguous-clean that it usually was in.  Ambiguous because you really couldn't tell that someone lived here.

The rest of his visit went pretty much down the normal path.  She asked about the rest of the team.  What she needed to work on with them later.  If Wanda was alright without her. 

It was all normalcy until he rose to leave, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him fast against her.  "Please just...don't give up on me..." she said simply.  And he tried not to think about how she felt pressed against him.  Tried to remember the right thing to say. 

"I won't ever.  Ever give up on you, Natasha..."  


	60. 'Us Against the World' for Michelle :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle :) on ao3 prompted Romanogers, Us Against the World by Westlife. 
> 
> I wrote this as a kind of a toss up. You can either look at it as a fix it for all the angst between these two characters that happens in Civil War.
> 
> OR you can look at it as an angsty fic where Steve has tunnel vision in regards to Bucky and Natasha is realizing that.

Natasha nodded, her fingers carding through his hair.  She hummed in agreement to his words, and her eyes held his gaze.  Whether or not she actually agreed with what he was saying...he didn't really know.  But.  Steve needed someone to agree with him right now. And she seemed to understand that. 

Yin and yang. 

She always seemed to know when he needed pushing and when he didn't. 

And with everyone seemingly against him today, she simply nodded her head, cradling his in her lap. 

He could see the wheels turning in her mind.  Formulating her own opinion that he'd hear at a later date. 

It wasn't a lie, the nod.  It was the Black Widow picking her battles.  And he admired her for it.  The last thing he needed was to fight with her.  They'd never make it if they went into this hot-headed and stupid.

There were days when it was him doing the nodding, even though his mind was in turmoil, complete opposition to whatever it was that she thought she needed to do. 

He stopped talking, reaching up for her, wanting her as close as possible.  Wanting to feel her here with him.  Her warmth and her presence. 

"Natasha..." he whispered, shifting on the sofa so she could lay down too.  "Thank you." 

She smiled and kissed him, her lips pulling at his and sending him into the warm shelter of her affection.  Her hands sliding up his chest and back down again.  How could someone so physically small could make him feel completely sheltered?  She was amazing. 

He hoped he told her enough just how wonderful she was.  How having her on his side was enough sometimes.  Even if she wasn't 100% in agreement, having her stand beside him was the strength he needed to keep going. 

She was his pillar.  His rock. 

"I couldn't do this without you, Natasha..." he murmured in her ear as her hands moved to tug at the buttons of his shirt.

She stopped, though, sitting up and pushing her hair out of her face.  Green eyes met his gaze and held it. 

"Steve.  You know I can't...I know he's your friend..." 

He gulped, nodding.  "I know." 

"I'll stand beside you. I'm here for whatever happens." 

"I know." 

"But I can't condone what he did.  Brainwashing or no.  He's...he's dangerous." 

"Natasha...Bucky's not dangerous." 

"Bucky isn't.  But he's not Bucky anymore." 

"He is. I know he is..."he gripped her hips, rubbing his thumbs over her hipbones. "You have to trust me.  I know."    

Her gaze softened and she nodded.  "Okay…”


	61. *'Ad infinitum pt. 2' for sunnie91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 April 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/142958693194/ad-infinitum-pt-2-by-telekinesis-romanogers).
> 
> sunnie91 prompted: "Ad Infinitum pt. 2 by Telekinesis + Romanogers + Smut.... pleaaase (?)"
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOSevBL8PrU)

Natasha recalled reading about undertows somewhere.  Maybe it had been a Wiki article.  Or perhaps an actual news article.  But there was something about being grabbed and swept away to your demise that had her attention. 

And then she remembered her thoughts on that subject.   _What a way to go..._  

Swept away without control of where and when. 

For someone who controlled every aspect of her life, it seemed like both a terrifying and exhilarating end. 

Terrifying and exhilarating. 

She was right. 

Her breath caught in her throat as his lips and teeth grazed her skin. 

His name came out as a hiss, an exhale.  "Steve..." 

She felt his teeth on her shoulder and she collapsed against the pillows, her legs parting to allow him access to every single thing she had to offer.

Her name was harsh whisper, a desperate prayer as he nipped and kissed his way down her body.  His hands holding her lightly, like she was breakable.  Like he was worshipping her.  Lips and tongue delved directly towards her core, a low moan resonating as he found what he was looking for. 

She almost couldn't look at him, face buried between her legs like a thirsty man to a fountain.  His burning gaze locked on her.  The same one she'd tried to ignore, even though it made her melt. 

Her muscles quivered and she cried out when she felt his fingers pressing inside her, curving up like he was trying to meet his tongue.  She was trapped in the middle and loving every second.  Moaning his name as he dragged her further and further beneath the surface. 

She was drowning in his scent and in the sensations he was giving her...helpless and not caring. 

When she came, it was hard...surprising her. Even with how he'd been working her up.  She gulped for air, bucking up to meet him halfway, her thighs shaking around his head. 

She tugged on his hair when it was too much.  He was kissing her mouth almost immediately. She was tasting herself on his lips. 

"Can I? Please?"  He had himself in hand, asking permission even when he still had  _her_  all over his mouth. 

She nodded, her amused smile turning into a gasp when he pressed into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and coaxed him to let loose. 

His pace was steady, rattling the headboard in perfect time as he grunted her name into the quiet of the room.  The angle he'd chosen had her clenching and meeting him thrust for thrust, her nails raking his back as she shuddered through another release just before he did.

His hips slammed into hers, his eyes closing briefly as he shook and shattered apart completely.  "Natasha..." 

She pulled him close, feeling herself float steadily back down to Earth.  The undertow losing its grip on her as her muscles relaxed and her heartbeat returned to normal. 

And while it had just been a little death, la petite mort, as it was...

It was still a hell of a way to go. 


	62. 'One Love' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 April 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/142855226079/romanogers-one-love-by-marianas-trench). 
> 
> Anon on tumblr prompted: "Romanogers + One Love by Marianas Trench?"
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPcDfLrzx3Y).

Steve shivered, reaching in front of him to pull her closer.  His hand closed around cool sheets and his eyes snapped open, looking around the room.  Her clothes were gone.  She'd even picked up the side table they'd knocked over.  Like she hadn't ever been here.

"Natasha?" he whispered, full well knowing she was gone.  But the masochist in him had to drive it home.  Hammer the final nail into the coffin.  "Natasha?" he called, his voice echoing in his otherwise empty apartment.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly sat up in bed, knowing he was in for another sleepless night.  His best rest happened on the nights she stayed.  Or at least, the nights where he didn't notice she was gone until the morning. 

He stretched and stood up, walking around the room, checking for any trace of her.  He didn't know how she did it.  Left so completely.  It almost hurt worse to not find any clues.  No stray hairs on the pillow.  She never wore perfume, so she left no scent whatsoever.  And forget about Natasha Romanoff accidentally leaving a shirt or a sock or something.  Never.

He padded into the kitchen, walking over to the fridge for no reason other than he wanted to delay his sad infomercial watching for as long as he could.  He opened it only to close it again.  And to repeat the process.  

All it did was let a cold blast of air into the room and remind him that he was naked. 

Naked and now, he had to use the restroom. 

Sighing, he walked back to the bathroom, turning on the light and blinking at the stark whiteness of the tile surrounding him. 

It was because of the stark whiteness that he saw it.  Out of the corner of his eye.  At the bottom of the mirror. 

A tiny heart.  In red lipstick. 

There she was. 


	63. 'Banana Pancakes' for ice326

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ice326 on tumblr prompted: "Hiiiiiiiiii!!! Love your Romanogers Fics! Can I give you a Song Fic Prompt? Steve/Nat - Banana Pancakes By Jack Johnson :) (it's a fluffy song) haha. Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuu"
> 
> Hey, I CAN write fluff for this pairing! ;) 
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OkyrIRyrRdY)
> 
> Originally posted on 3 April 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/142210553534/hiiiiiiiiii-love-your-romanogers-fics-can-i).

The soft pitter patter of raindrops on the roof was the loudest thing for miles. 

Their cell phones were off and in a bowl by the door.  Clothing was strewn in a trail back to the bedroom. 

Their bodies were intertwined, huddled together under the big quilt on the bed. 

Steve sighed, inhaling the faintest hint of a scent Natasha had in her hair, tightening his arms around her waist and pulling her back closer against him. 

She mumbled something in her sleep, rolling around and draping her arm across his chest. 

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her hairline, admiring her profile as she slept. 

He didn’t want to move, because this moment was absolute perfection.  But, he had a rather pressing bathroom need to tend to, so he grudgingly extricated himself from the warm bed. He took care to tuck her back in before turning and tiptoeing out into the hall and down to the bathroom. 

By the time he returned, she was blinking her eyes open and stretching her limbs. 

“Aww…you’re awake?” he crossed the floor to sit on the end of the bed, laying back across her feet. 

“Are you disappointed?” she smirked. 

“No.  Just wanted to cuddle a little longer.” 

She crawled down towards him, kissing him softly before whispering, “Pancakes…” 

Steve snorted, “You’re like a cat.  Cuddles in exchange for food.” 

She arched an eyebrow, whispering “Pancakes…” again. 

He sat up slowly, standing up again. “So I was thinking of making oatmeal for breakfast.  Sound good, Natasha?” He grinned brilliantly.   

She glared, reaching for a pillow. 

He put a little spring in his step to get out before the pillow hit him.  “Oatmeal it is…”

“You’re a troll, Rogers.” 

“Learned from the best!”


	64. 'We Don't Talk Anymore' for emily-is-hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140923329419/song-prompt-we-dont-talk-anymore-charlie-puth).
> 
> emily-is-hungry on tumblr prompted: "Song prompt: We don't talk anymore - Charlie Puth ft Selena Gomez for a sad Romanoger pls"
> 
> Link to the song is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37Z_bIqIWpg).
> 
> Infidelity ahead. Just a warning.

Steve missed the banter most of all.  

He missed that easy back and forth they’d always had, even before they’d gotten together.  “Hooked up” as it were.  

And it wasn’t that Natasha was cold towards him.  They worked together just fine.  It was just missing that lightheartedness from before.  

Sometimes, he regretted that night more than anything.  He wanted their friendship back.  Because as amazing as that night had been, it wasn’t worth what they lost.  

And then at the same time, he cherished that night.  Locked away the words they’d exchanged, the sounds she’d made.  

As much as he tried not to, he blamed himself.  He’d been fine to change the nature of their relationship.  To make the switch to romance.  And she’d seemed okay with it too.  

Until the next morning. And that old “love is for children” mantra started spewing from her mouth.  From her head, not from her heart.  And he’d been so confused, because the way they’d fit together, the way she’d made him feel…none of it seemed childish.  It had seemed real.  

And she’d pulled on her clothes with a light smile, telling him things wouldn’t change between them. It was just a perk they could enjoy now.

But it had never happened again.  She was careful not to hurt his feelings, but was also careful not to encourage him. And with that, went the aforementioned banter that he’d enjoyed with her.  

He glanced over at the other side of his bed, Sharon’s blonde head tucked into the pillow she squeezed against her body so tightly.  

He felt terrible because he’d been weak.  And he hadn’t meant for it to happen this way.  But sometimes he was so lonely he could taste it, bitter and sour on his tongue. And Sharon was so…unlike Natasha, that he could pretend that the night hadn’t happened.  The night that had ruined him.  Ruined them.  

He swallowed thickly and reached for his phone, knowing he had no right.  Knowing it was a terrible thing to do.  

But he had lost so much and he couldn’t bear the thought of losing her too.  

He tapped out the text, hitting send before he could change his mind.  Feeling a weight lift off his shoulders as the yellow text box appeared on the otherwise empty screen.  The words he typed were out there now.  Nothing he could do.  She’d see them the next time she looked at her phone.  

_“I miss you.”_

He was startled by an immediate reply, his phone vibrating in his hand as Natasha’s blue text box appeared.  His breath caught in his throat as he read it.  

_“Me too.”_


	65. 'Little Talks' for thecaptainsass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 25 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/141679529089/stevenat-little-talks-by-of-monsters-and-men).
> 
> thecaptainsass on tumblr prompted: "Steve/Nat little talks by Of Monsters and Men"
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghb6eDopW8I)
> 
> Continuation of the previous chapter. All previous warnings apply. (Infidelity)

Natasha curled up on the couch. Her insomnia coming back once again to rear its ugly head. 

Or in this case, its handsome blonde head. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about what she did.  Couldn’t stop thinking about his body pressed against hers.  The feel of his skin beneath her fingertips.  The hard planes of muscle.  The man underneath it all.

Steve wasn’t hers to ruin.  He was with Sharon.  Someone she herself had pushed him towards, so she couldn’t even get upset when he’d listened to her. 

Couldn’t get mad at him for succumbing to the pull of a warm body in bed.  The consistency that she couldn’t offer him. 

All she could give him was pain.  Heartache that he didn’t deserve. 

But still, she reached for him.  Reached for something she had no right to have.  Something that belonged to someone else. 

He’d certainly come willingly enough.  But that was his cross to bear, not hers. 

And even now, as she hated the part of herself that stole from another…she wanted to do it again.  Wanted the thrill of being bad and more than that, she wanted him.  She wanted Steve here.  Wanted not just his body against hers, but just near.  Wrapped around her now on this couch while she tried to work through her insomnia.  Curled against her in HER own bed. 

And if love was for children, then she wanted to be a child.  Steve made her feel younger than her years, he washed away the wisdom and hard edges.  And her common sense along with it. 

So when her phone buzzed on the table beside her, Steve’s name and a short message:  _“I miss you.”_

She scrambled to craft a response, sending off an immediate,  _“Me too.”_

There was no answer for a few minutes and her heart sank.  She’d said the wrong thing.  He wanted her to be the strong one. 

It wasn’t possible.  Not when it came to him.  She couldn’t be expected to be the strong one when he made her feel so weak.  Weak in the knees.  Weak in her resolve.  Just weak for him. 

It buzzed again finally.   _“Can I come over?”_

Her bottom lip trembled and she blinked back a tear in the corner of her eye as she crafted her reply.  _“Yes.”_

She hit send abruptly, not giving herself time to second guess her decision. 

One last buzz. 

_“On my way.”_


	66. 'Move Together' for heyfrenchfreudiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140590261299/move-together-by-james-bay-for-romanogers).
> 
> heyfrenchfreudiana prompted: "Move together by james bay for romanogers ;) ughhh."
> 
> Okay. This. Killed. Me.
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhWTREgDAxc)

She rolled over, her bare back facing him.  

“Natasha…” he murmured, reaching for her.  She scooted just beyond his reach.  

Steve sighed, rubbing his hands over his face before turning back to face her.  Her back, but still.  Her red hair was fanned out on the pillow.  Her scent and warmth still lingered beside him.  The bed had seemingly grown wider.  

“Natasha…please don’t be upset…” he slid his hand over her waist, reaching for her arms that she’d folded across her front.  He clasped her hand awkwardly in his.  His face buried in her hair.

“I’m not upset…” she countered, still unmoving.  Her hand limp in his.  “I’m just not sure what we were thinking…what we were trying to do…”

“Make a connection. Get warm.  Reach out.  Cling? I don’t know…” he wriggled his nose. Her hair was tickling it.  “Maybe we’re both a little lonelier than we’re willing to admit.”  

“We can’t keep this up. Come six a.m., we have to report for debriefing.  The mission will be over and…“

“This ends,” he finished for her.  “I know.”

“So, I should just…go. The longer I stay, the more difficult this will be…”  she sat up, blankets falling from her body.  

He wrapped his arms around her hips, pressing kisses up her back.  “It’s only two a.m. right now…”  

“Steve…”  

“We have four hours. Be with me until then. Let’s be us for a little while longer.”  

He felt her muscles relax. Her hand sliding up and down his forearm.  “It’s gonna hurt…the longer we put it off.”  

“It’s worth it.  Lay back down…”

She slid back under the covers, rolling over into his embrace.  Her face pressed into his neck.  He felt her lips move against his skin.  “How do you know it’s worth it?”  

He tightened his hold on her, turning slightly to press a kiss to her forehead.  “Because.  I’ve never been so happy.  Not since…the ice.  Not since before…” he trailed off.  “These past two weeks with you…it’s worth it.  Just…trust me.”  

She nodded, kissing him where she could reach.  “Okay. I will.”  


	67. 'Heartbeat' for swifteforeverandalways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140484724989/romanogers-heartbeat-by-carrie-underwood-this).
> 
> swifteforeverandalways on tumblr prompted: "Romanogers. Heartbeat by Carrie Underwood." 
> 
> Some hurt/comfort and hospital bed cuddles for you. <3
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eg50JGPEoo8)

Natasha took a deep breath. She was warm.  Steve’s arms tightened around her.  She blinked back the tears and tried to listen to nothing but his heartbeat.  The soft  _thub-thub_  could lull her to sleep if she concentrated enough.   

_The grass was wet on her bare feet, and the fog was thick enough to provide cover._

_The gentle, tinny sounds of the song on the radio were barely audible over the crickets._

_She inhaled his scent, mingling with the smell of his sweat and the smell of impending rain. They only had a few minutes before the rain started falling._

_His arms circled her waist, pulling her close, her head rested on his shoulder.  They began to move, sway slightly to the beat of the song they could barely hear._

_He kept stepping on her feet, apologizing profusely each time._

_She just laughed and hugged him tighter.  “Doesn’t hurt.  Not one bit…”_

_He squeezed her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  His lips felt cold.  And he kept squeezing her tighter.  And tighter._

_Then he shook her shoulders._

“Natasha…Natasha…” he hissed in her ear.  “Natasha!” 

“Hmm?” 

“You can’t go to sleep…can’t let you, Sweetheart, I’m sorry…” 

“Sweetheart?” she grimaced, “God, I must be worse off than I thought if you’re calling me ‘Sweetheart’.” 

She winced when she felt hands tugging at hers, inspecting the wound on her left side.

“We’re about an hour out…” came Clint’s voice.  “She okay?” 

“Yeah.  She’s doing great,” she quipped.  “She can hear you and everything.” 

“She sounds fine…are you sure she’s hurting?” the archer retorted. 

She would have laughed, but everything hurt too much.  She had to settle for flipping him off. 

* * *

 

Apparently, she was lucky.  No internal bleeding, just a cut and dry bullet wound.  They removed the bullet and stitched her up.  Morphine drip to get her through the night.  Easy peasy. 

Her side felt hot.  Searing.  Really sore.  But if she hit the button on her morphine, she’d fall asleep before Steve got here. 

She grimaced and lifted her head, trying to will herself to see through closed doors. 

There was a knock, thankfully, and her head dropped back against the pillow.  “Come in…” 

A bouquet of flowers entered.  Followed by Steve.  He smiled when he saw she was awake. 

“How are you doing?” 

“Been better,” she shrugged. 

He set the flowers on the table beside her.  “You should probably sleep.” 

“You should probably get up here with me, then…” 

He chuckled, pulling off his jacket and leaving it in the chair.  He kicked off his shoes.  “Gonna get me in trouble…they told me SPECIFICALLY not to do this.” 

“Since when have I ever been a stickler for rules?” she asked, wincing as she scooted over to make room for him. 

Once they were settled in, her legs intertwined with his, she clicked her morphine button three times and snuggled into his side to wait for it to kick in. 

“How are you feeling now?” he asked, his voice no more than a whisper.  “Are you in pain?” 

She sighed happily, “Doesn’t hurt.  Not one bit.” 


	68. 'She's So High' for WildChildALR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you had asked for smut, but I couldn't make it happen, I'm sorry. :( 
> 
> Neighbors AU. With bonus matchmaking Bucky!
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ElORM9O-0U), Tal Bachman, 1999.

He saw her every morning, putting her potted plant out on her open window sill. 

She'd stick her head out the window and look around the street, people watching.  

Steve often wondered if it was weird, what he did.  It was almost part of his routine now.  He'd scoop his coffee into the French Press and pour in the boiling water, pressing down on the plunger and watch his across the street neighbor put out her potted plant.  An African Violet, it looked like.  Her red hair caught the sun and shone like gold.  She was gorgeous. 

"You outta ask her out..." came a voice from behind him.

He snorted, backed away from the window.  "Ask who out?" he turned to face Bucky, his best friend-turned-annoying roommate. 

"Plant girl..." Bucky nodded and pointed with his empty coffee mug.  "With the red hair.  She's pretty." 

Steve shrugged like he hadn't been gazing up at her like some kind of loser.  "I guess." 

Bucky laughed and handed Steve his mug.  "You guess?  I figure, you stare at her every morning.  Might possibly have more than a guess as to how pretty she is." 

"Bucky..." Steve sighed and poured the contents of the press into Bucky's mug, walking over to the sink to rinse it out and start over for his own. 

His friend snapped his fingers.  "You should buy her something.  Ooo, another plant!" 

Steve frowned and shook his head.  "That'd be weird.  She doesn't even know I exist. What am I supposed to say?  ‘Hey there, Pretty Lady...I watch you while you aren't looking.  Here's a plant.’" 

Bucky rolled his eyes.  "She knows you exist. She watches you do pull ups every night..." He tilted his head towards the other part of the apartment, where Steve had a pull-up bar installed in a doorway. 

"She does not...does she?" 

Bucky nodded.  "I'd say she's warm for your form..." 

Steve bit his lip and poured more hot water into the press. "Buck, you need to get out more.  You are going all ‘Rear Window’ on me...watching the neighbors too much..."  Bucky didn't make a sound, but Steve was pretty sure he was rolling his eyes at him again.  "Think I should go introduce myself?" 

He heard a chuckle.  "Her name's Natasha." 

"How do you know that?" 

"I do more than people-watch, alright? I people-talk too."

"Natasha..." Steve said dreamily.  "It suits her." 

"Well, it should.  It's her name." 


	69. 'Round Here' for samttuummaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 25 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149486037914/round-here-stevenatasha).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAe3sCIakXo), Counting Crows, 1993.
> 
> For Samttuummaa.

Steve stood up and walked to the bathroom, already feeling the tension creeping back into his shoulders.  The night had been restless.  He wasn't sure if the tension was ever really gone to begin with.

He turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower, flinching at the temperature before he adjusted it.   

He couldn't stop thinking about her.  About her voice.  Pleading with him not to end it.  But he couldn't do anything else.  She of all people should understand.  Natasha should understand. 

And she did.  Most likely, she did understand.  That's why there wasn't any anger in her face when she looked at him.  None in her eyes.  None in the way she stood beside him as he led the others. 

The others who needed him to be one-hundred-percent in control.  The others who didn't deserve to run, but had to anyway.  Because of decisions he'd made. 

Wanda was just a kid.  Twenty-one years old and all alone. 

Sam had family looking for him.  Family that had no idea where he was. 

Scott had a little girl. 

Clint had kids and a wife. 

And all of them were hiding because of him.  And if people thought that didn't weigh on him like a ton of bricks, they were dead wrong. 

He couldn't shack up here with Natasha.  He couldn't do that if the others didn't have their families too.  He couldn't carve out a little bit of happiness for himself when they had nothing. 

What kind of leader would he be then? 

He turned off the water, smelling the scent of his soap and shampoo even though he didn't remember applying any of it. 

Going through the motions.  It was happening more and more often nowadays. 

He gulped and grabbed a towel, hearing for the first time the knock on his door. 

He answered it, frowning when he saw Sam there. 

"Nat in there?" he asked with an arch of his eyebrow. 

"No..." Steve said, feeling his face reddening as he realized just how much of an ass he'd really been. 

"Well.  She's gone, then." 

"What?" 

"Gone.  Left.  Went...away..." Sam said, pressing his lips together in silence.  "You...uh...you gonna be okay, Cap?  I mean...I'm sure she'll be fine.  It is Natasha after all." 

Steve nodded once, reaching for the door as Sam returned the gesture, shifting his weight and backing away from the door as Steve closed it.  Closed himself off from everyone as he made his way over to his bed, needing to make it there before he collapsed. 

He pressed his face into his pillow whispering to it what he should have said to her.  "Stay..."   


	70. *'Anna Begins' for samttuummaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149157130489/anna-begins-stevenatasha).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CYfsQrNtFk), 'Anna Begins', Counting Crows, 1993.
> 
> For Samttuummaa.

There was something in the way Natasha touched him this time.  Steve could tell it was different now.  She lingered longer.  Touched him longer. 

She quivered around him.  Her walls squeezing him, holding him.  Her nails left dark crescents on his buttocks. 

It had something to do with the fact that they were going back to DC tomorrow.  This charade was over.  This fake vacation that was really work.  This fake marriage that they’d kept up…a little too well.

She had blamed it on a lot of things that first night.  The Pina Colada that she’d barely touched.  The atmosphere on the island.  The breeze blowing up from the sea.  Both of which she’d ignored from behind her harlequin paperback.  Behind the big sunglasses that she used to watch people. 

It was all a bunch of bluffing and Steve knew it.  Natasha had to have a reason for everything she did.  And that night, there was no reason.  None at all.  There was no reason, no thought, nothing.  It was just raw, instinct.  She’d left marks on him that night too.  Love bites on his throat.  Scratches on his back.   The sound of his name as she cried out into the night.   All of it marked him. 

Tonight, though…it was a whisper.  His name on her lips.  A whisper.  An echo of what it had been.  There was a sadness.  A longing in her eyes that told him that all the promises they’d made each other weren’t going to mean a thing once they stepped back onto U.S soil. 

And Steve…he wasn’t even mad.  He wasn’t even surprised.  He just held her that much tighter.  Kissed her that much more as he willed his hips to tell her what his mouth couldn’t.  That he was here.  Here for her whenever she decided she was ready for more than a vacation fling.  He was here for her. 

Natasha could count on him. 

She fell asleep in his arms and he fought it.  Fought the sleep that pulled at him.  Tried to yank him into the sweet abyss. 

Because he knew she’d be gone in the morning.  That the bed would be cold and he’d be here alone.  And then it would be business as usual. 

He could do that.  He could handle business as usual.  But he wanted these last few hours.  He wanted them.  He didn’t want to stop touching her.  He wanted to hear her murmur in her sleep.  He wanted this memory. 

Sleep won out in the end.  But not before he heard her whisper in his ear.  Fast asleep, lost in a dream, but she whispered, “Steve, don’t go.” 

And he tightened his hold on her.  “I won’t, Natasha.” 


	71. 'If I Let You Go' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148511216834/if-i-let-you-go-westlife-d-stevexnat-please).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NrQei36fJk), "If I Let You Go", Westlife, 1999. 
> 
> For anon.
> 
> High School AU

Natasha took a deep breath, feeling suddenly out of place in her own skin. 

Steve’s laughter reverberated throughout the school cafeteria. 

Her hands were sweating, so she gripped her lunch tray all the tighter as she approached the table.  He was sitting with Bucky and Sam.  Like always.  Natasha entertained the thought of turning and walking towards her table.  Where Clint and Maria were already sitting.  Where she wouldn’t feel uncomfortable.  Or on display.  Or tongue-tied.  She glanced over longingly, catching Maria’s eye. 

Her friend’s eyebrows raised as she gestured towards Steve. 

Steve, whose back was facing her now.  The white embroidered “DC Shields” standing out in stark contrast to the royal blue of his Letterman jacket. 

 _What am I doing?_ She thought suddenly, a slight panic rising in her throat.  She was about to abort the mission.  Chicken out. 

Except he turned around, his face lighting up when he saw her.  Her heart jumped into her throat.  Maybe it was just her imagination, but did he smile wider when he saw it was her?

Bolstered slightly, she returned the smile.  “Hi, Steve.” 

“Natasha…” His cheek dimpled, causing hers to blush. 

“I was just wondering…” she trailed off, glancing back behind him at Bucky and Sam, who were watching her intently.  Just for a moment, though.  Because they both jumped and immediately looked down at their lunch trays.  Suddenly really interested in their cheeseburgers.  “Can I talk to you…” she tilted her head towards an empty table by the wall.  “Over there?” 

“Sure!”  He jumped up to follow her, swiping one of Sam’s fries on the way.  He towered over her, probably passing six feet tall.  Broad shoulders, narrow waist.  Steve was a dream come true.  How in the world was she going to pull this off? 

Pressing down the butterflies in her stomach she sat down on the end of the table.  Steve sat across from her, folding his hands in front of him, still chewing on the stolen fry. 

“What’s up, Natasha?” he asked. 

And for the third time, she nearly backed out.  Freaked out.  Dropped the whole thing.  Accepted a life of certain high-school spinsterhood.  Cursing Sadie Hawkins under her breath, whoever that was.  Whoever came up with the idea of girls asking guys to dances.  Or just…dances in particular.  But instead of backing out, she spoke up. 

“Do you have a date for the Sadie Hawkins dance?”  she blurted, looking up to catch his gaze.  His surprised gaze. 

“No…I don’t.  Not yet…”

She blinked a couple of times.  “Do you…want to go with me?” 

And he smiled again.  That smile she loved.  The one she liked to think he reserved just for her.  “I’d love to.” 


	72. *'I Lay My Love on You' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148476203674/i-lay-my-love-on-you-westlife-romanogers), "I Lay My Love on You", Westlife, 2000.
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnOAK04tJhc).
> 
> I actually just realized that this song was released in November 2000. But. Oh well. I already wrote it. So here it is. ;)
> 
> For Anon.

Natasha exhaled loudly, falling forward onto his chest.  Knowing full well he’d catch her, wrap her in his strong arms and hold her close. 

He was still inside her.  The sticky evidence of his release was between her thighs.  Her skin was damp with sweat, and the pulses of her own orgasm still radiated through her body, leaving her warm.  Sated. 

She breathed in his scent.  Steve hummed, the sound reverberated through his chest as he settled back onto the pillows. 

“Three…” he murmured, continuing his count of her orgasms for the evening.  Her lips pulled into a lazy smile when he spoke.  She felt the gentle press of his lips to her forehead as he rolled them to the side.  The first two had happened in rapid succession earlier in the evening. 

Steve kissed his way down to her lips, pausing there briefly before moving down her jaw.  Her neck.

Through her post-coital haze, she could see he was moving down her body again.  He disengaged from her hips, kissing and nipping his way down her torso. 

Over her breasts and down over her belly.  She protested half-heartedly, thinking of how he’d spent himself just a few moments before.  How he might not want to put his mouth on her until she’d washed.  Steve simply hummed against her, squeezing her hand as he moved down between her thighs again. 

His tongue felt soft, tentative on her sensitive skin, swirling up inside her before moving up to flick lightly at her clit. 

Natasha groaned loudly at the sensation, spreading her legs wider as he sucked gently on her inner lips, gently working back up to her clit again. 

He hummed loudly against her.  Like her taste was the best thing he’d ever had on his tongue.

His hand crept back up her abdomen to play with her breast.  Her nipples. 

They were already stiff from before, but he worked them back up into all their proud glory once more.

His hand alternated between them; twisting lightly between his thumb and index finger while his mouth continued to pleasure her. 

His other arm snuck beneath her hip, hoisting her up closer to his mouth. 

Her release was intense.  She jutted her hips towards his face, crying out as the sensations rolled through her, leaving her about four shakes past sated.  Moving on into jelly territory. 

Steve chuckled as he wiped his mouth, crawling back up to lay behind her.  “Four,” he murmured in her ear, settling in behind her.    


	73. *'Bump n' Grind' for ice326

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147318319264/hi-yey-you-have-new-fic-hope-you-can-still-take).
> 
> This song is kind of smutty, but you didn't say smut...so...I kept it clean. ;) Ish. Implied adult situations. 
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAXxkNaRkp8),"Bump N' Grind", R. Kelly, 1993

Steve didn’t want to overstep his boundaries here or anything. And it could have been the near death experience they’d just had. In fact, he was sure that was what it was. Adrenaline. He just needed to go out for a run or something.

But then Natasha hugged him and he hugged her back. Her grip on him was tight. Tighter than normal, but that could be attributed to adrenaline too.

This was a professional relationship. With a little bit of friendship thrown in. Was he really willing to risk all of that for one night of “thank-god-we’re-alive” sex? And he didn’t even know if she wanted it, to be honest. She hugged him a lot after missions. Never this tightly, but that wasn’t a factor here.

She stayed there in his arms for a lot longer too. Just standing there, with her head on his shoulder. She smelled like sweat. A hint of soap. Very nondescript if you weren’t looking. Or smelling, as the case may be.

She had a scent. You picked up on it if you were around her enough. Something indescribably Natasha. And he was getting a nose-full of it right now. The top of her head was right under his chin.

Her body felt almost small in his arms. Fragile. Frail. Very unlike the conditioned killing machine it actually was. Not that he thought of her like that. If his current self argument was any indication. Her grip loosened slightly and she leaned back, catching his gaze. Her eyes were dark, pupils dilated.

“You okay?” he croaked, his voice hoarse from all the yelling they’d done in the past 24 hours.

She nodded. “I need to…” she bit her lip. “Just need to feel human…okay?”

“Okay.”

“Is this okay?” She tightened her arms again for emphasis.

“Yeah…” he whispered. “Yeah, it’s okay. It’s fine.”

She arched a brow, searching his eyes. “What? Are you sure?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. It’s…I’m fine.”

“I’ll keep checking in with you, ‘kay?” She dropped her head to his shoulder.

She kept up her end of the bargain. Every single thing they did was explicitly “okay” with the both of them.

When she tugged him down onto her bunk with her, it was okay.

When she pressed her lips to his, gently at first before her kisses became hungrier. Greedy, almost. But it was all okay. Natasha’s greedy kisses were more than okay.

When she unzipped her tactical suit and slid his hand inside. To curl along her curves. The bare skin of her waist. Down further where he had a difficult time moving his fingers, but he made do with friction. It was all okay. More than okay.

When her hands started exploring the inner workings of  _his_  tactical suit. It was okay.

All of it was okay. There was nothing wrong here.

Nothing at all.


	74. *'The Boy is Mine' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147217629854/prompt-brandy-monica-the-boy-is-mine).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Va1Y6uAgNJY), "The Boy is Mine", Brandy & Monica, 1998.
> 
> For Anon.

Natasha wasn’t the jealous type. Inversely, Steve wasn’t the type to flirt around. But, even if he did, Natasha wasn’t the jealous type.

Which was why this sudden burst of jealousy made absolutely no sense.

Steve was famous. Captain America. All the rigmarole that went with being a National Hero of WWII and many other predicaments this planet had gotten itself into.

The fame, the omnipresent paparazzi, the public image…all of those things were things she could work around. It was annoying, true, but Steve was worth it. Even for someone like Natasha, who liked to keep to themselves. No, the thing or things, as it were, that bothered her…were the fangirls.

The ones who flashed. The ones who cried. The ones who made him things. The ones that hugged his neck. Some of them were multitaskers and did all of the above.

And it was unreasonable of her to be jealous about something he couldn’t control. And something he handled with grace and dignity on the regular. But it didn’t change the fact that a little part of her wanted to deck the girls who threw themselves at her man.

Natasha almost laughed aloud at that. Her man. Like she’d branded him with a hot poker or something.

She hadn’t done that, but she’d done everything short of it. She’d linked her arm through his when the fangirls approached. She’d shot cold looks at the more “touchy-feely” ones.

She understood that it wasn’t Steve they were after. It was Captain America. Cap was the public figure. The Star Spangled Defender of Justice. Steve was the hot-blooded, hot-bodied man that she’d fallen in love with.

It was unfortunate that the hot-blooded, hot-bodied man happened to be under the red white and blue suit. Behind the shield. In the hearts of every girl-next-door for miles around.

“Natasha…” he whispered, sliding his arm around her waist as they left the screechy throngs of girls. “You okay?” She nodded, jumping a little when his hand slid down to squeeze her ass. “You know you’re my girl, right?”

She smirked and swatted at his in response. “If I’m your girl, you’re my man.”

His eyes darkened as he tugged her impossibly closer. “I thought that was a given…”

And the hot press of his lips on hers sealed it. Soothed the green tendrils of jealousy. Jealousy that Natasha didn’t even have. Because Natasha wasn’t the jealous type. No sir.

Which was why she absolutely didn’t drag him home afterward.

She didn’t drag him home, pressing him against the wall in their shared apartment. Didn’t kiss him in such a way that made him hike up her skirt and rip her pantyhose, sliding into her with a sweet stretch and a veracity that had him gasping  _her name_. Over and over again as he pumped his hips. Half-dressed, sweaty and in the dark. Feeling her body squeeze and contract as he hit just the right spot.

Nope. Natasha did none of that. Because she wasn’t jealous.

Except she did and she was.

Her heart was beating in her throat when she finished, feeling his release a few seconds later. He collapsed against her, and whispered in her ear how much he loved her. And how she was his only. His only.

“Natasha…”


	75. *'Everlong' for myloveiamthespeedofsound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 June 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/146627931164/romanogers-and-everlong-sil-vous-pla%C3%AEt).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBG7P-K-r1Y), "Everlong", Foo Fighters, 1997.

Steve exhaled, breathing in her scent when she let her head rest on his shoulder.  Just for a moment, and then she was sitting up again, tossing her hair over her shoulders as she rose and fell. 

Natasha kept a constant, slow rhythm. Almost like breathing.  He could feel himself moving in and out of her like the air from her lungs.  Her body squeezed around him, pulling long rasping moans from the back of his throat. 

Her hands never stopped moving.  Playing with her breasts at first, now one was nestled between her legs.  Two fingers rolling tight circles at the apex of her thighs. 

Thighs that felt so strong, squeezing his hips as she moved on top of him.  He let his palms run up the length of them.  From the knee to her hips, to the curve of her waist.

He ached for release.  Ached to grasp her hips and pump himself into her quickly.  Roughly.  Three or four thrusts would be all he needed.   

Steve watched her face.  Her lips parted to allow her to pant.  Breathe.  the sound was harsh against the stark quiet of the room. 

Her walls squeezed him again.  Tighter as her panting turned to gasping. 

Her thighs shook with the effort to keep her steady rhythm.  If she sped up for just a second, both of them would come.  

"Natasha..." he whispered, gripping her hips with a little more pressure.  "Can I?" 

He could feel how close she was.  Her wetness seeping down his length, coating the inside of her thighs as she rose steadily up and down.  Up and down. 

Could feel her heat.  Almost burning him.  But it was the good kind of burn.  The kind you needed more of.  The kind you needed to feel constantly, but at the same time, you only wanted it sporadically because you never wanted the heat to stop scorching you. 

Her walls squeezed him again.  Wet hot pressure that had him right on the brink.  That had him begging her to let him finish.  To let her finish.  Both of them. 

"Can I?" he moaned, letting his head fall back on the pillows, sweat dripping down his temples. 

She nodded.  "Yes...yes...Steve..." 

She stilled her movements and he gripped her hips, bucking up into her one, two, three times before she came on a gasp.  Her muscles fluttered around him as he thrust up into her, their skin slapping wetly as he lost count of how many times he entered her.  He was just chasing his end.  Desperately on the heels of it. 

He groaned loudly, his hips moving sporadically as he found it, whispering her name over and over as he emptied himself inside her. 

Natasha leaned over him again.  Her hair cascading over his chest and shoulder.  Steve turned his head towards her, kissing her throat, tasting the salt on her skin as her muscles relaxed. 

"I love you..." he whispered, his eyelids heavy as she shifted slightly to rise, causing him to slide out of her. 

She replied, almost too quiet to hear, except he'd been listening for it.  "Love you too." 


	76. *'More Than Words' for heyfrenchfreudiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 June 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/146044212969/romanogers-more-than-wordssss-by-extreme).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrIiLvg58SY),"More Than Words", Extreme, 1990

“Shh…” Natasha raised her index finger to his lips.  

“Natsssha…” Steve mumbled.  “I lobbmfff…”  The insistent and increasing pressure of her finger cut off what he was going to say. Again.  Chopped off the words in the middle, rendering them basically nonsense. He huffed, parting his lips and sucking the digit into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue. A mistake, as it turned out.  She used it to fish-hook his bottom lip and pull him towards her for a kiss.  “Why won’t you let me say it?  I lofmph…”  He was cut off again she pressed her lips firmly against his, swallowing the syllables.

She pulled back, grinning. “What’s that?  You ‘loaf’ me?”  she teased, playing with the hair at the back of his head.  

“Look, I can either tell you or I can show you…” he smirked, leaning into the sweet tug of her fingers, the pleasant tingle spreading from his scalp and down his spine.  

“Okay,” she laid back on the pillows of his bed, red hair cascading around her head like a halo.  

“Okay what?”  

“Okay, show me,” she arched an eyebrow.  

Steve’s breath caught in his throat.  The sheer number of times this woman literally took his breath away was staggering. He found himself nodding and following her to the pillows, already planning every touch, every caress.  Or trying to, anyway.  

He kissed her softly, sliding his hand around her waist and pulling her flush against his body, fitting her against him in that perfect way that he only had with her.  Sliding that hand down to softly squeeze her rear end, clad in a pair of black satin panties that left basically nothing to the imagination. He cupped the smooths skin of her buttocks, moving down to hike up her thigh, to wrap it around him.  

Stroke her skin just enough to hear that catch in her throat, the soft hum as she rocked her hips against his.  

His other hand rucked up her camisole, stroking at the underside of her breast as his tongue swiped lazily along her bottom lip.  He took it lightly between his teeth for a moment, before dragging them off, leaving her lip slightly red in their wake.

He took his time, kissing and nipping his way down her body, making sure to treat every inch of her skin with the love he felt for her, making sure she’d feel it. Making sure it’d translate clearly. He loved every inch of her beautiful body.  Every corner of her soul.  Every single part of her being.  

He tugged down her panties, reveling in the soft sounds she was making as he bent her knees, pushing them apart.  He leaned down, nosing against her sex and flicking his tongue out to taste her.

She squirmed under him, clutching her fingers in his hair as he licked lazy circles around her clit. Humming against her.  Spelling the words with his tongue that she wouldn’t let him say earlier.  She rolled her hips against him, making tiny little sounds of protest because he wouldn’t speed up like she wanted.  He reached up to steady her hips, pressing them down to the bed as he pleasured her.  

“Steve…” she whimpered, fighting to buck up against his face.  

He swirled his tongue once more before closing his lips around the tiny nub and sucking lightly, flicking it quickly with the tip of his tongue until she exploded.  Words tumbling from her mouth in quick succession. Some Russian, some English.  He felt her body pulse with her release and her hands relinquished the grip they had on his hair.  He brought her down slowly, releasing her and pulling himself up on his knees, leaning down over her to kiss her lips again.  Softly.  Slowly.

Her mouth curled into a sweet smile.  “I loaf you too, Rogers.”  She winked playfully.  

“Watch it, Romanov…” he teased, grinning down at her.  She looked so disheveled.  So flushed.  So utterly beautiful.  

Her hands cupped his face, pulling him down for a chaste kiss.  

“I love you,” she whispered.  

“Shhh….” He shook his head. “Show me.”  


	77. *'Truly Madly Deeply' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 8 June 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/145634599694/romanogers-truly-madly-deeply-by-savage-garden).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQnAxOQxQIU), "Truly Madly Deeply", Savage Garden, 1997

"Come on, Steve..." she teased, crossing her arms over her front and tugging her t-shirt up and off her sweaty body.  He could see her skin glistening in the bright moonlight.  He swatted a mosquito off his neck and looked around.  Sure, the spring was secluded, but how was he supposed to know it would be safe to bathe in if he didn't secure a perimeter? 

It'd be REALLY bad to get literally caught with their pants down out in the middle of nowhere. 

"Someone could SEE us..." he shout-whispered, caught somewhere between his training and the vision that was a topless Natasha.  His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when she bent at the waist and shimmied out of her jeans, leaving her sandals where they fell as she ran the rest of the way to the swimming hole.  She splashed in the shallow end before hitting the deep water and treading water. 

"COME ON, it feels GREAT! And there isn't a living soul for miles.  Unless you count the owls." 

He sighed.  It would feel nice to get out of his tactical gear.  And any time he could spend naked and wet with Natasha Romanov was time well spent in his humble opinion. 

She pulled herself up on a smooth rock out in the middle of the small body of water.  He wasn't near enough to see the details of her nude form.  Just the smooth lines and curves that made up her profile. 

He quickly took off his gear, his clothes following soon after. 

He walked slowly down the bank, stepping into the surprisingly cool water. 

Steve swam over to where she was perched, like a water nymph or a mermaid, on the rock in the center.  He wanted to commit the image to memory.  Draw it later. 

Because whether she wanted to admit it or not, Natasha was a work of art.  Every single inch of her skin was beauty incarnate. 

He pressed a chaste kiss to the inside of her knee. 

"Told you it felt nice..." she teased, splashing him a little. 

"It feels great...it'd feel better if you were down here with me..."  He placed his hands on both of her knees.  "Wet is a good look for you..." 

She smirked, spreading her knees slightly.  "Well, then you're going to LOVE what I'm wearing right now..." 

He gulped, looking between her glistening sex and her smirking face.  "Already?" 

"Already..." she chuckled, running her fingers through his hair.  "Steve..." 

He tried to smile, tried to mirror her expression, but the desire to bury his head between her legs was too much and so he opted not to fight it.  He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, glancing up at her. 

"You don't mind doing it out here?" she quipped even as her thighs quivered.  "Someone might see." 

"If I'm as good at this as you say...I suppose if anyone sees, they could just take notes..."  He kissed further up her thigh, the scent of her arousal was heady and thick in the humid air.

She hummed, tugging him closer.  He licked a stripe from her center to her clit, making her shiver. 

He kept up a steady pace, alternating light flicks of his tongue with fast swirls.  Living for the sounds she was making.  Soft grunts accompanied light tugs on his hair.  The smell of the water was on her, along with the scent of the outdoors.  It all mixed with the intoxicating scent of her sex and Steve would have happily done this for hours, tasting her body as she basked in the light from the moon.  Her skin had taken on an almost luminescence in the pale light. 

She came with a gasp, gripping his hair as he worked to carry her through and bring her down, only emerging from between her legs when she tugged him back, panting. 

He licked his lips and grinned up at her. He reached up, gripping her waist and pulling her down into the water with him, her legs wrapping instinctively around his waist.  "Come on, Natasha..." he murmured.    


	78. 'You Drive Me Crazy' for spazzgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 June 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/145466270974/you-drive-me-crazy-brittney-spears-with).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4VK9_CfOLQ), "You Drive Me Crazy", Britney Spears, 1999.

Natasha rolled over, clutching her pillow to her stomach, a groan escaping her lips as she caught sight of her alarm clock. 

_3:53 am._

_If I go to sleep RIGHT NOW, I can get three hours and seven minutes of sleep.  Well, it always takes me at least ten minutes to drift off, so that means...two hours and fifty-seven minutes of sleep... I'm screwed_

She wasn't sure if it would even be worth it to try to sleep, or if she should get up and rearrange her sock drawer or something. 

Rearrange her sock drawer…or her medicine cabinet.  Online shop for a few hours. 

It didn't really matter; it was all a form of escapism.  Escapism from a problem SLEEP couldn't even save her from. 

Giving up on ever going to sleep, she rolled out of bed, her feet hitting the bare floor and rejecting the cold almost immediately. 

It didn't matter how often she went on assignment or to what dark, cold corners of the earth she was sent...two days of being home and she was soft again.

She grabbed the pair of red fuzzy socks from her top drawer, her stomach dropping as she remembered who got them for her.  AKA...the real reason she couldn't sleep. 

_Steve._

She almost couldn't think his name without blushing.  How in the world was she going to get through training with him? 

She blamed the vodka.  It was BAD VODKA.  Bad vodka that made her dream things about someone who at best was her best friend, and at worst, her commanding officer. 

Both of those carried lasting repercussions. 

Because the memory of those big hands all over her...his lips on her throat, that sharp smell of the aftershave he used. 

_Stop it, Nat.  They aren't even real memories.  It was a dream.  A DREAM.  And that's all it will ever be..._

Definitely all it would ever be.  They worked together.  And Natasha broke many rules.  All the rules.  At least, those established by others.  But she never broke her own.  And her first and only rule?  Don't get hurt.  And Steve Rogers...he had hurt all over him. 

Not at first.  At first, it would be good.  So good.  The best feeling ever.  Which would make the fall so much further. 

Self-preservation.  The Black Widow had it in spades.  And going after Steve Rogers in a romantic way?  That went against everything she stood for. 

Which was why she was cursing herself as she walked down the hall to the common area for a bottle of orange juice. 

Orange juice that she already had in her fridge in her room. 

And when she rounded the corner into the kitchen, she almost ran smack into Steve.  In his flannel pajamas and gray t-shirt.  Feet bare as he padded down the hall back to his room. 

"Natasha!" he exclaimed, reaching out to steady her.  Or maybe to steady himself, because she wasn’t the one wobbling. 

Or maybe that was just wishful thinking…


	79. *'Laid' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147426087929/romanogers-laid-by-james).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_qZ5B-yioU), "Laid", James, 1993.
> 
> For anon.

Natasha kissed him, her breath loud and hot as it hit his face. “See ya…” she grinned, rising up off him and adjusting her skirt. Tucking her blouse back into it. Leaving him buck nude on the bed and sweaty…his hair stuck to his forehead and the back of his neck. Confused as hell.

What even was she?

Besides a completely bonkers, out of her mind, beautiful, breathtaking woman hell bent on driving him as crazy as she was.

Did she even live in the building? Steve had no idea. Just that she showed up sometimes. With a bottle of wine and a smile that could probably get her anywhere she wanted to go, and yet she ended up here with him. In his studio apartment with the thin walls. Having sex so loudly that the neighbors banged on the aforementioned thin walls.

He would probably get evicted if it happened on the regular.

But it didn’t.

It had all started with a case of mistaken identity. One of her old boyfriends had lived here, and when she’d shown up two weeks after Steve had moved in, she’d been surprised to see him. Impressed, if the tilt of her head and the arch of her eyebrow were any indication.

She’d asked to come in, and that had been that. He was addicted. He wouldn’t ever turn her away and she knew it.

He never knew when she’d come over, so he just kept stuff around that she liked. Snickers bars in the freezer. Long neck Amber Bock in the fridge door. Cap’n Crunch on top of the fridge. All on the off chance she’d come over.

Steve let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and swung his legs over to the side of the bed. He walked over to the bathroom to take a leak and clean up. He checked his watch. Four in the afternoon.

He could either get dressed and get back to work. He had some designs on his laptop that needed final touches before he could send them to his clients.

Or, he could pull on some boxers and veg out on the couch for some post coital relaxation.

He opted for choice number two, half jogging out to the kitchen to pour himself some cereal.

There was a note on the box. Written directly on it, over the Cap’n’s mustache with the sharpie Steve kept with his shopping list. “You’re too nice to me, Rogers.” Followed by a heart and a large ‘N’.

He chuckled when he saw it, leaning against the counter with his bowl of cereal, he tilted the box so he could look at it. Read it again and again. Still confused as hell, but happy about it.

 


	80. 'Smoke' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164276323959/smoke).

Natasha tapped the ash on the end of her cigarette, watching it fall down to the pavement below.  The metal beneath her groaned as Steve stepped out on the floor above.  

His feet clanged on the ladder as he climbed down to her level.  After the first night he’d moved in and flicked his ash onto her hand, he’d been climbing down here to smoke on her level.  

“Evening,” he said quietly, leaning against the rail and flicking his lighter.  

“Same to you,” she responded, taking a slow drag.   


	81. 'Fire Alarm AU' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164432295169/chilly).

Steve noticed her shivering on the sidewalk.  She must have ran out without her coat when the fire alarm sounded.  

She had long red hair and it was draped over her shoulders, but he couldn’t imagine it was very warm.  

He leaned down slightly so he wouldn’t have to yell.  He had his coat over his arm, he was always so warm-natured anyway.  "Do you want to borrow this?“ He held it out to her.  "I really don’t mind.”  

She looked like she wanted to say no, but she didn’t, reaching out and snatching it from his outstretched hand.  She wrapped it around her shoulders and scooted over on the sidewalk.

An invitation.  

He sat down beside her, holding out his hand.  "I’m Steve.“  

"Natasha,” she replied before snuggling down into his jacket.  


	82. 'Interesting' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164717564894/interesting).

Natasha sighed heavily when she saw the back of his head.  He was constantly making her late, but she supposed if she really cared that much about it, she could attempt to get to the coffee shop earlier than he did.  

She shifted her weight and took a step forward.  It was his turn to order, but instead of the long, convoluted order he usually made, he just asked for a plain black coffee with cream.  

She stepped up and made her order right after, turning to look at him while they waited for them to be filled.  “What gives?” She asked.  “Usually you’ve got a white girl order to knock theirs socks off.”  

He snorted a laugh.  “For my girlfriend,” he clarified.  

“Ah.”  

“My ex-girlfriend.”  

Natasha perked up immediately.  “ _Oh_?”  


	83. 'Corn Maze' for gomustanggirl16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165167616323/its-a-corn-maze-not-a-tunnel-of-love).

“This way…” Natasha reached for Steve’s hand, dragging him back in the opposite direction.  The stalks of corn were just this side of too tall for Steve to see over.

“Nat… we’re out.  I can see the ticket booth.  Why are you dragging me back in–  Oh.”  

“Yeah.   _Oh_.”  She winked and pulled him in for a kiss.   


	84. 'Farmer's Market' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165284848329/sprouts).

“You’re gonna make me eat Brussels Sprouts?”  Steve made a face as Natasha picked through a large basket of the tiny sprouts.  The hustle and bustle of the early morning at the Farmer’s Market was very atmospheric.  It added to her excitement.

“I’m only picking the smallest, tightest ones.  They’ll be sweet.  Not bitter at all,” she assured him.  "Plus, I’m cooking them with bacon.“  

Steve shrugged.  "Seems like a waste of bacon.”  

She turned to shoot him a look.  "You’re the one who wanted me to cook for you.“

"Didn’t know you’d be murdering bacon with Brussels Sprouts.”  

“I murder a lot of things Steve.  But dinner isn’t one of them.”  She smirked and tugged him down for a kiss.  "Now hold the bag for me.“    


	85. 'Bonfire' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165571057709/visiting-a-memory).

The air smelled cold.  It helped that there was a huge fire cracking in front of them.  It gave the air that crisp smell that reminded him of cool nights at home.

Natasha slipped her hand into his, her fingers clutching tightly as the sparks flew up from the fire in front of them.  “Where are you, Steve?”  

“I’m here with you,” he replied.  “Just visiting a memory.”  

“Tell me about it.  I’d love to go with you.”  

He smiled and nodded.  “Okay.”    


	86. 'Thank goodness you're here!' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168450100774/the-fridge-just-died-you-have-to-help-me-eat-all).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fridge just died! You have to help me eat all this food!

Steve didn’t question why they had to eat all the food in lieu of finding another cooling system, he just sat down and grabbed a spoon.  

Natasha was eating ice cream.  Vanilla with fudge swirls.  He wasn’t about to let a chance to share a frozen dairy treat with Natasha pass him by.  

It was just this side of too warm and they were practically drinking it from the spoons like some kind of chilled soup.  

But she was smiling like he hadn’t seen her smile in a long time, so he didn’t ask questions.  He just ate.  

 


	87. 'Baby fic' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 December 2017 on[tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168510310194/baby-just-wont-sleep).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby just won’t sleep

Natasha’s eyelids were heavy, and she wondered if it would be considered neglect to fall asleep right here while James screamed his tiny little head off.  She shook herself for having such a thought and shushed him quietly.  

It wasn’t his fault that he was colicky, but she hadn’t slept in two days.  

_It’s only a season…_   That’s what she kept telling herself as she saw her second sunrise in as many days.    

Her phone buzzed on the table beside her and she picked it up, her heart skipping a little at the name she saw there.

Steve.  

_“Are you awake?”_  The text read.  

_Always…_  she thought to herself.  

“Yes,” she texted back one-handed.  "The baby’s up, so I’m up.“  

_"I told you I’d help and then you never ask.”_

She sighed.  "And?“  

_"Want a break?”_

Anyone who said that the best three words were ‘I love you’ had obviously never had a colicky baby and then had someone ask them if they wanted a break.   

 


	88. *'Illicit' for sleepygrimm

Natasha pulled him into the photobooth, yanking the curtain closed behind them.

“Nat, what are you–” The rest of Steve’s sentence was muffled by her mouth.  

“Just keep calm, and let me do this,” she murmured, reaching for his belt. “And pay for some photos, I have a feeling you’ll want to remember this.”  

She knelt in front of him, her eyes falling closed as she took him in her mouth. Her tongue slid over his cock and her name slipped out in the silence between gasps.

 


	89. *'Antiques' for sleepygrimm

Steve pressed her hands above her head, sliding in and out of her with a rough snap of his hips.  He grunted with every thrust, his lips finding her collarbone and sucking marks onto her skin.  

Natasha whimpered beneath him, her soft moans pierced the air above the bed.  She planted her feet on the mattress to match his movements. The only sign when she came was the altered rhythm.  

He collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her beneath him as he panted softly in her ear. “Who’s an antique, Natasha?”  

She smiled, nuzzling his jaw and kissing along it. “Still you, but you’re my favorite.”  

 


	90. *'Bubble baths' for gomustanggirl16

_“I’m not really one for bubble baths, Nat…”_

Natasha smirked at the recent memory as her hand stroked up and down Steve’s cock, his toes curling against the rim of the tub with every upstroke.  The bubbles were nearly gone, and her yoga pants were soaked through from kneeling beside the tub.  

But it was all worth it to see the tension drain from his face as he neared his release.  

“Natasha…” he moaned, one hand gripping around hers as he strove to speed her up.

She’d venture a guess that she’d succeeded in changing Steve’s opinion on bubble baths. 

 


	91. 'Friends to lovers' for anon

The movie choice had been a mistake. Boogie Nights. He’d been expecting a dance movie.  He really needed to get better at googling things before he just agreed to them.

Steve knew that now, as he turned his eyes to the ceiling to avoid staring blatantly at a very naked blonde actress whose name escaped him at the moment. It didn’t matter, because his traitorous brain was imagining Natasha instead.

Natasha’s hand squeezed his. “Want to pick a different movie?” she asked, giving him an out.  

“Nah, I’m not… it’s fine. I just…” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  

“How about  _Grease_  or something?”

“Natasha…”  

“I know the sex stuff bothers you, so like… honestly, I promise, I won’t be offended–”  

“Natasha, I like you. And being with you… watching something like this? It…” he trailed off, realizing he’d said too much.

“Gives you feelings?” she finished for him, arching an eyebrow.  

He swallowed thickly.  "It doesn’t have to.“  

She shook her head, lacing their fingers. "But it does.  So… wanna keep watching?” She tilted her head, smiling mischievously.

Steve felt the blush rise in his cheeks, but he nodded all the same.  "Yeah. Yeah, I want to.“

"Me too,” she replied.   

 


	92. 'Strawberries' for sleepygrimm

He’d been allergic to strawberries before the serum.  Of course, there was no way to afford them either, so it hadn’t been a problem. He hadn’t had a beautiful redhead to feed him either.

Natasha definitely helped.

Steve opened his mouth, Natasha feeding the tapered end of the berry into his mouth.  He bit down, the tart/sweetness of the juice shocking his taste buds.  He hummed, biting his way up the entire fruit before nipping lightly at her fingertips.  

She smirked and tossed the top of the berry, leaning over to kiss his lips. “You taste sweet.”

He parted his lips and pulled her back on the bed.

“You know there are like… a dozen more of these on that plate, right?”

“You gonna feed them to me?” he teased.  

Natasha arched her eyebrow.  “Watch me.” 

 


End file.
